


Bossy

by drtychnbk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Glory Hole, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Piercings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drtychnbk/pseuds/drtychnbk
Summary: Chanyeol’s new at House of Pleasure, needing to relieve tension from work It’s slightly different from a glory hole; the entire lower half of a needy bottom is presented to an evermore horny top. And Baekhyun? He’s a regular. Boss by day, submissive by night.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 339





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is just a work with 80% filth but y'all loved it enough on twitter to request it to be posted here so!
> 
> Link to twitter: https://twitter.com/drtychnbk/status/1233043222718492674  
> If you enjoyed it you could also drop a like there or follow me <333 
> 
> Now... enjoy!

Bossy

  
“So, are you new here?” A small man behind the counter asked him. He was wearing the name tag ‘Minseok’, and Chanyeol eyed his handsome features while the man went over a file. 

“Yes,” he answered, hands clasped together, palms sweaty.

A friend had recommended the place after Chanyeol had ranted to him about the stressful environment at work. Telling him, “dude you need a good fuck... and I just happen to know a place.” 

And so, after yet another breakdown at work, Chanyeol had decided to give it a chance.  
  
“Cool. Let me explain the concept to you then. There’s quite a few rules to make this all run smoothly,” Minseok guided him to a small table with two chairs, where they sat down together. 

Chanyeol crossed his legs and dropped his hands in his lap, and then he went quiet.  
“Alright, first things first...” Minseok had a pen to paper, ready to jot down his answers, “top or bottom?” 

Chanyeol took a slow breath, considering this, weighing his options and concluding that what he wanted most right now was to fucking ruin someone’s hole. “Top.”  
  
While the employee nodded, he wrote and then checked the paper underneath. “I currently have... four bottoms available,” Minseok said, “actually five, but the fifth has an appointment set so...” 

Chanyeol didn’t know what that meant, so he waited for Minseok to explain.

“The process is as follows: you go into the room and will find ten sections, sort of like booths in a restaurant, but bigger,” the man began painting a picture for him. “Four of those will be occupied. You’ll find four guys presented to you from the waist down, on hands-and knees, ass sticking out.” 

Just the idea of it got Chanyeol’s blood to run south, rushing to his dick so fast that he felt like a virgin all over again. 

It had been a while, though, with work being killingly busy. It would just be the first time in a long time that he wouldn’t get rid of it by sloppily jerking himself off. Tonight, he was going to forget about work and allow lust to linger.

“You are allowed to check out your options, to feel around a little, but a tap on the lower back means you have chosen so be aware of where you touch.”  
  
Chanyeol nodded to show he had understood, and in his head he was already feeling up four perfectly shaped bottoms, fingers roaming across their most delicate places. 

“Now, when you have chosen, there is a moment of communication before you get to the sex,” Minseok went on. He showed Chanyeol the picture of what looked like a computer screen, “on the wall you will find a device that will serve as your way to interact. No speaking will happen.” 

Chanyeol took in the keyboard, the array of buttons on the screen itself. It felt a little impersonal.

“First off, once you have tapped their lower backs, it will either show a green screen or a red screen. The bottom still has the choice to refuse you or make up their minds about being there, and so you can only continue if there is a green light.” Minseok made sure to lock eyes as he said this, wanting Chanyeol to fully understand this. 

The taller nodded, then added a verbal, “I understand.” Which made Minseok relax visibly. 

“Alright. Once you have a green light, there’s the possibility to share names, whether real or made up.” Minseok chuckled, “gives you something to imagine or to scream.” 

Chanyeol snorted at that, knowing he wasn’t really the most vocal type, so he couldn’t really relate. 

“It also opens up a chat where you can discuss kinks or share things you are absolutely not okay with.” Minseok’s eyes got more serious again as he talked about this, and Chanyeol completely understood why, “this is an important moment to the bottom. You should listen to them and be respectful. After all, you get full control over more than half of their body. You get to see, too.”  
  
“All they have is their own chest, shoulders and head,” Minseok explained, “and although to most that is why they come here, it is still a matter of trust and respect. So listen to the one submitting to you.” 

Chanyeol once again nodded to show he fully agreed with the smaller.  
  
“Great!” Minseok clapped his hands together then, showing he was done with his entire story, and Chanyeol felt his heart speed up as he realised this was really about to happen. “You’re ready to go in then, let me show you to the changing room.”  
  
They walked down a hallway together, no longer speaking, and Chanyeol found himself both growing harder as well as more nervous with every step that he took. 

He was about to fuck someone whose face he couldn’t even see. Someone he could possibly know in real life, but he’d never find out if he did. 

“Oh!” Minseok exclaimed when they reached a door and stopped, “final pointers...” 

He turned to Chanyeol and started counting on his fingers, “one, condoms are obligatory. Not using one will mean you’ll be banned and we will fine you for it. Two, if you liked your experience with this bottom, you can pick the option ‘arrange a new date’ before the two of you separate. If both of you have chosen this, we will set you up on a scheduled appointment together.” 

Minseok’s smile was cheeky, unreadable. “Oh and third,” he then finished with, “just don’t be weird and freak out my bottoms, okay? Be cool, Chanyeol.” 

He patted the taller’s arm and then opened the door for him. “You can undress here and there’s a box with condoms in the corner. When you’re done, take the other door to enter the Pleasure Dome and everything else will fall into place then.”  
  
While Chanyeol started unbuttoning his dress shirt, Minseok left him with a smile, “okay, well... have fun!”   
  
—  
  
Stepping inside the large space called the Pleasure Dome, was a strange experience. It was practically a long corridor with set walls that sectioned off pieces of the space, no doors to create any privacy, and so being on this end was weird. He’d get to pick, while the guys that preferred bottoming were just there, waiting.   
  
He briefly wondered if they ever had events where it was the other way around. Because if there were, maybe he’d go for that next time. Or next time... if this were to go well of course.  
  
He paused at the first booth, feeling the embarrassment of his own nakedness slowly disappeared as the first bottom got into view. Because suddenly his own nudity wasn’t strange anymore.  
  
There was a certain degradation in the way he had four guys waiting for him like this.  
On display, with their upper bodies hidden from view through a hole in the wall just big enough for a waist to fit through. The sight of such submission, it made Chanyeol get a hand on himself, slowly stroking while he walked up to the wall.  
  
The flooring was a soft bedding, which was stuck to the entire length of the wall. Smart.   
  
Chanyeol stopped a few steps away, feeling unsure of what to do, and when the bottom felt his presence near, they wiggled their ass to show it.   
  
Almost as if on instinct, Chanyeol dropped his hand to graze one cheek, sliding it up and then back down again. His eyes went to the perfectly shaped hole he could be fucking open soon, if he wanted to.   
  
Somehow he felt a little reserved still, not knowing what to do, and so he decided to move on first. He could always come back later.  
  
Once he had stepped away, the awkwardness of being naked was back, and so he moved swiftly, down to the second booth.   
  
And when he got there, he already knew he wasn’t going to go back to the first. Maybe he wouldn’t even be moving on from here at all. Because staring at him the moment he turned the corner, was the end of a string of anal beads. A pink one.   
  
Moreover, this bottom was smaller than the first, with thighs that had Chanyeol practically watering at the mouth because he wanted to bite and he had closed the distance between their bodies before he had realised it. His fingers touching the handle of the string and shocking the bottom with his presence.   
  
He felt the way the smaller froze for a moment before he relaxed again, body going pliant like a little kitten stretching itself.  
  
Chanyeol’s finger curled into the handle and tugged on it a little, his eyes focused on the pretty thing’s hole as the smallest bead forced the muscle to open up for it. The perfect stretch of it, showing off how tight the bottom’s pussy was, it was difficult to ignore how hard it made him.   
  
Maybe he should keep his mind open and check out his other two options, maybe, but somehow this felt good. The softness of the bottom’s skin only made him more certain, and after one gentle sweep of his thumb down the pretty boy’s taint, he was certain of it.  
  
And so, a soft tap of his fingers against the smaller’s back confirmed his choice, and it was barely a second later that a soft ‘pling’ directed Chanyeol’s attention to the screen on the wall.   
  
It was green.  
  
The colour faded out a few seconds after, making place for a chatroom. Chanyeol stepped up to the screen just as another ‘pling’ signalled an incoming message.   
  
‘Hi’ it said. Just that. Just a hello.   
  
Standing there, typing a reply while he had this gorgeous body waiting-on its knees right next to him, felt like a waste of time. He was hard, wanting nothing more than to get on his knees and kiss the perfect pussy that had given him a green light.   
  
But he knew this was part of the rules, a part they couldn’t skip, and so he typed a reply: ‘hi’  
  
‘New here?’ read the answer, which made Chanyeol huff and grow a little defensive. He didn’t like the insinuation of it, that he wasn’t doing it right, because he had the annoying need to be good at everything.   
  
‘I’ll take that as a yes,’ popped up on the screen, letting Chanyeol know that apparently this wall wasn’t thick enough to tune out all sound.   
  
‘Yeah, I am. So help me out here?’  
  
‘Sure. First things first, though? What name will I be moaning tonight?’  
  
The bottom was asking for his name, and Chanyeol didn’t know what to answer.  
Should he give out his real name? Because that felt wrong and like it wasn’t the smartest thing to do.   
  
Then again, what other names could he think of? His mother used to call him Yeollie, but that was entirely too childish to use now. Not sexy at all...   
  
But in college…Yeah, in college they used to call him Loey. Like this cool artistic name for his creative self. He could use that now.   
  
‘I’m Loey’ he typed quickly, having already taken too long.   
  
‘Hi Loey, I’m Bee. Like the letter, not the animal’  
  
Chanyeol sneaked a glance at the bottom’s body, at Bee’s body, and held back a chuckle because it didn’t fit. Maybe neither of them were creative enough at this.   
  
‘So, why are you here? What are you looking for?’ Bee continued, which was easy to answer, thankfully.  
  
‘Something rough. I work for a boss that’s a pain in the ass. The only things that help me relax are a massage and sex. Want to fuck it out of my system. You?’   
  
‘Sounds like the complete opposite of my situation’ Bee replied soon after. ‘I am a boss myself, and I hate always being the one to tell others what to do. So I come here to be bossed around, which sounds like something you can do for me.’   
  
Chanyeol had subconsciously started stroking himself again, and he was nodding his head along as if Bee could see. ‘I can. If you want me to.’   
  
‘I already gave you my green light, Loey.’   
  
‘Okay. Tell me then, anything out of bounds?’   
  
The answer took barely a second to come, and it made Chanyeol smile and relax even more than he already had. It felt comfortable, like the right choice.  
  
‘Only one thing: coming too soon. That goes for both of us.’   
  
‘Alright, I’ll make sure to drag it out, then.’   
  
‘Mmhh good. How big are you?’   
  
Chanyeol considered telling Bee, but his skin was prickling with desire. He wanted to touch now.   
  
‘Just feel me instead.’  
  
It was all he typed before he backed away from the screen, returning to Bee’s body. He heard the sound of Bee’s answer as it popped up on the screen, but by then Chanyeol was already on his knees behind him, hands on his hips.   
  
The smaller replied to the touch, hole clenching around the string of beads as if he was anticipating them being pulled out just like that. Expecting rough. All Chanyeol did, though, was push the end of it to the side a little to prevent him from hurting himself, and then he pressed closer, crotch to ass.  
  
His balls against Bee’s taint, base of his cock at the bottom’s hole, and he stayed still like that for a moment before he ever so slowly moved his hips downwards, letting every inch of his cock slide past his lover’s hole.   
  
The tiny whine Bee made was loud enough for Chanyeol to make out on his side of the wall, and it made his dick twitch slightly, something which Bee must have felt too.   
  
Even though Chanyeol kind of expected a new message to come through now, it didn’t, and he took it as a sign that he should continue with what he was doing. Chanyeol scooted back on the pillowy floor while he pushed at Bee’s thighs enough to get his ass as high up in the air as possible.  
  
The view up close was even more spectacular than it’d been from above. From the way the bottom was entirely hairless to the way his hole puckered.  
  
Chanyeol briefly counted the moles on his lower back, leading down to where he was dying to kiss him. Beautiful skin, looking soft all over, and Chanyeol finally caved and leaned in.   
  
He kissed Bee’s pussy only once, as well as he could with the string of beads in the way, and then he moved on, tip of his tongue darting out and sliding down the length of his balls.   
  
He kissed each, closed mouthed, like a greeting, and when Bee only stuck out his ass more, Chanyeol concluded a ‘hello’ wasn’t enough. Parting his lips and bringing out his tongue sparked a way more vocal response, Bee’s moans loud through the thin wall that seperated them.   
  
He keened as Chanyeol sucked on him, taking care of one testicle at a time, with a hand coming up to massage the one he wasn’t kissing. He kept it slow and wet, torturous teasing, until the moans turned into whines and Bee was more than ready for him to move on.   
  
The hand Chanyeol had had on him slipped down, to Bee’s front, where he felt a tiny, hard cock now fully erect.  
Bee moved his hips while Chanyeol cupped him, taking every bit of friction he could get, and although it made the top smile, he had made the promise that neither of them would be coming too soon. And so he retreated his hand, much to Bee’s dismay.  
  
Much time to pout over it, he didn’t have, though. Because the second one touch ended, another was back.   
  
Now, both of Chanyeol’s hands landed on him. Kneading his ass cheeks, spreading him open to a point where he had to work to keep his hole tight around the beads.  
They’d have done an amazing job at stretching Bee’s pussy, making it ready to take cock, but Chanyeol knew this was an experience in itself.   
  
He’d have to be careful and slow with the beads, to pay attention to Bee’s body and the signals he’d be giving off, but because he had never done this before with anyone, it made an excitement settle in his gut that was difficult to contain.   
  
Chanyeol warned Bee of his plan by squeezing his cheeks together, thumbs of his hands moving in as far as possible until both tips touched the silicone handle.  
Then he let go all at once, watched the way skin bounced and jiggled as it settled back into place, but his hands never trailed far.   
  
His index finger followed the path from the dimple in Bee’s lower back to where the string disappeared inside of him. He circled the pretty hole, touch featherlight. It made Bee’s back arch a little more. Then he pressed down his thumb against the skin, feeling the bead move under his touch.   
  
Bee gasped, Chanyeol could tell from the way his waist moved on the inhale, and he loved it. He loved the feeling of power that this gave him. Because he had all of this glory underneath him, for him to touch, to please and make use of.   
  
He got to decide what to do and when to do it, with clear permission from Bee, and it felt so refreshing. So used to being crushed under Byun Baekhyun’s daily tirades. So used to saying ‘yes, sir’ and following every order thrown at him. But now, he was on the other end of it all.   
  
He got to curl his finger inside the handle of the silicone string. He got to decide when and how hard to pull, where to kiss and where to touch. It was all for him to choose.   
  
Right now, his choice was to see how good Bee’s pussy looked while stretching around a bead, and like before he softly tugged on the handle to make that happen.  
  
The bead was a pink as the string itself and about the size of a sprout. It clearly wasn’t the biggest bead, for it slipped past the ring of muscle quit easily. Still, the feeling of it made Bee release the air of his inhale rather sharply, blowing it out all at once.  
  
Chanyeol wondered what it felt like, if he had every experienced anything like it. Considering he hardly ever bottomed, he wasn’t sure he could relate.   
  
“More,” was brought out, the word muffled and almost intangible as the wall held back its clarity.  
  
It was the first time Chanyeol wished it wasn’t there, so he could really hear Bee, but then again he could get attached, and this was anything but a place to get attached to your lover.   
  
He turned off his thoughts and followed yet another order, even if it had sounded more like a request. A begging, which was very unlike being bossed around. Byun Baekhyun could definitely learn from Bee.   
  
Yet, just because he liked being disobedient, he dragged it out a little, biting at Bee’s skin to show him what would happen if he’d order him around. Instead of fighting it, Bee made a low howling sound and then remained still, submitting to Chanyeol’s pace as if he had liked being put in his place.   
  
With no reason to wait any longer, Chanyeol returned to the string, tugging on it ever so slowly until Baekhyun’s rim started getting wider again, the second bead trying to breach his hole and pop out.   
  
This one was a bit bigger, practically having doubled in size since the first one, and Chanyeol wondered how many beads there were and if they would all be that much bigger than the one before.  
  
Chanyeol teased around for a bit, pulling until he could feel Bee’s legs trembling, and then he’d release his hold and let the bead slip back. But patience wasn’t his strength, and his desire to see the size of the next bead won very quickly, making him pop the second out on the third try.   
  
He gave Bee a moment to breathe, which was definitely what the bottom needed, and as he did, Chanyeol slowly slipped a hand under the guy’s body. He felt around, fingertips light against Bee’s abdomen, which was soft like the rest of him.  
  
Chanyeol followed a handful of inhales and exhales with his fingers pressed to Bee’s stomach, and only then did he move his hand down further to curl his fingers around the bottom’s aching little dick.   
  
It fit right in his hand, thumb at the slit, and back was the trembling. Chanyeol kissed Bee’s back, taking down the heat a little in preparation of the next bead, and he loved how still the bottom stayed while being touched.   
  
From the amount of precum that had gathered on Chanyeol’s fingers, the top could tell he was enjoying himself, and that was all the encouragement Chanyeol needed to grow a little more confident, which in turn would only make things better for both of them.  
  
He chuckled when he let go of Bee’s cock and got a broken cry in reply, because he knew soon he’d be moaning again around bead three.  
  
His fingers found a path towards Bee’s hole again, where they traced the puffy rim in a silent compliment to show how well he was doing. Chanyeol wanted to kiss it, wanted the string out of the way so he could spread him open as far as possible without anything keeping him away.  
  
Silently, as if waiting for the bottom to stop him, Chanyeol began to tug on the string again, trying to make out the size of the third bead.   
  
He had gotten down on his knees for this, and while one hand worked the toy, the other tried to push Bee’s cheeks apart. It helped accommodate the stretch, and Chanyeol all but gasped as he realised just how big the third bead was.   
  
Not that he had ever tried it himself, but he was sure that the ball was about the size of a fist. Maybe, if he got his fingers in alongside this bead, It would be exactly like that. Holy fuck.   
  
How Bee had managed to get them inside, he couldn’t comprehend, but then maybe he had had help. Maybe there had been someone here before Chanyeol. He wanted to ask, wanted to praise, wanted much more than the anonymity that had made him come to the establishment in the first place. Funny how, now he had this beautiful guy under him, all he wanted was to see his face.   
  
Nevertheless, he held back, sucking his lower lip between his teeth to keep himself from making sound, and went back to the bead.  
  
Whenever Bee’s pussy would stretch, Chanyeol would listen in for any raggedy breathing noises or any signs of discomfort, but this couldn’t have been the first time the guy took this toy, because he held himself so well.   
  
From time to time, Chanyeol would stop in favor of massaging the muscle with his fingertips, making sure it wouldn’t be painful, but nothing Bee did made it seem like it was.   
  
Eventually, a ‘pling’ pulled Chanyeol from his thoughts.   
  
Scared to find he had hurt Bee, he scrambled to his feet and to the screen.  
But all it said was;‘You promised no coming too early. If you keep doing this, I will’  
  
Chanyeol felt a shy blush rush up to his face as he realised it was a flattering message instead of what he had feared. So he quickly typed back.  
  
‘I didn’t realise. Kind of hard without speaking, and I don’t know how to read your body yet’   
  
He kind of wanted to hit himself for that final word, implying more than he should have, but Bee either chose to ignore it or didn’t care.   
  
‘That’s okay. Now take it out and fuck me’  
  
Loud and clear, needy as hell and maybe a little rushed too.   
  
Chanyeol didn’t want to fuck him yet. He wanted to kiss his body more, eat him out until he was trembling on the top’s tongue... He’d have to stick to a bit of both for now. Maybe, if he’d impress, he’d get another chance of doing all the things he’d want to do to Bee’s body.   
  
Perhaps a first encounter was meant to be strictly fucking. Minseok hadn’t told him, but how could he be sure?   
  
He wanted to type back an ‘okay’, to show he understood, but then he didn’t.  
Because it felt too much like Bee was ordering him around, instead of it being the other way around. They were here to reverse their daily roles, not to stick to them, and so he typed something else instead.   
  
‘Soon. I’ll watch you suffer a minute or two longer. That’s what you get for telling me what to do. If you stay nice and still I’ll give you my cook soon enough’.   
  
Chanyeol could tell Bee had read the message from the way he straightened his back, but he didn’t receive a reply. Following what was demanded of him, Bee stayed still.

For what felt like hours but were less than three minutes, the bottom waited. No impatient wriggling, no whining, no nothing. Only obedience.   
  
It was sexy, incredibly so, and Chanyeol told himself that he was allowed to feel this powerful, for now. He held Bee’s pleasure, and part of his sanity, in his hands and could play with it however he wanted to.   
  
Point was, the more he played, the harder he got and the more difficult it became to hold back. Which was why he didn’t. He caved.  
  
Falling back on his knees, he forgot all about communicating with words and went back to doing so with touches.   
  
His fingers returned to the string, curling around it to get the tiniest bit of a pull going, and he landed his other hand on Bee’s lower back. He pushed, making Bee curve his back more so his pussy was as exposed as it could be without any help of hands alongside.   
  
Chanyeol got to see the pretty pink appearing as Bee relaxed his rim, allowing his hole to stretch more whenever the top tightened his hold on the string. It was such a beautiful sight that Chanyeol could sit there for hours, popping bead after bead after bead. But they both needed more than that right now, and so he tugged harder.   
  
Bee’s pussy spread so wide for it, and Chanyeol didn’t think he had ever seen anything like it. The bottom was moaning, legs already shaky, and Chanyeol wondered if his face looked as orgasmic as his moans sounded.   
  
He tried to get the bead to pop using nothing but the string, but the bead was just a little too big, Bee’s hole just a little too tight. And sooner, rather than later, it got his patience to run thin.   
  
His moves turned a little rougher, more desperate, as he felt himself slip into a state he often experienced at work: being so close to reaching a target, but then failing right at the end. He didn’t want that here. He wouldn’t accept failing at this, at all.   
  
So, after another failed attempt of getting it to pop on its own, Chanyeol changed strategies.   
  
He sucked a finger into his mouth - too invested to reach for the lube bottle he knew was around - and circled it with his tongue, wetting it as much as he could. Spit dripped down it when he released it, and he quickly directed it to Bee’s pussy before it would spill. He circled the bottom’s rim to wet it again, and then, without any trouble, he slipped his finger inside.

Above him, he could hear another moan, and the way Bee pushed back his ass was sign enough that he wanted more of this, but to do that, the bead would have to come out.   
  
Chanyeol’s free hand gripped the string a little tighter, but his pull wasn’t any faster or rougher. He knew how delicate the skin of his pussy would be, and the last thing he wanted was to damage it. So he went slow, pushing his finger downwards, towards Bee’s taint, as the bulb slid across his first knuckle.   
  
It was all the help it needed, something to keep it from slipping back into that perfectly lubed up hole the way it had done time after time now.   
  
Chanyeol got it to sit perfectly in the middle, the entire diameter now spreading Bee’s pussy open, at the tipping point of being pushed out. He admired him like this for a moment.  
  
Taking in the way Bee’s entire lower body was trembling, his rim fluttering as if the hardest thing was to keep it this spread. Chanyeol felt warmth rushing through him as he took in the way Bee struggled for him, and he told himself he’d reward him to the best of his abilities.  
  
Then, deeming it enough, he tugged on the string a tiny bit more, taking the bead over the tipping point, and just like that it popped out and Bee’s pussy clenched shut.   
  
It had been the final bead. A string of three, increasing in size, and Chanyeol put it near the screen on the wall, which was also where he grabbed the lube from the special ‘necessities’ basket that stood there.   
  
Close to the wall like that, he could hear Bee’s laboured breathing, which easily reminded him of how hard he was because his dick fucking twitched at the sound.  
And finally, goddamn, he could get back behind the bottom’s body to properly kiss his pussy the way it deserved to be kissed.   
  
With lips parted and a wandering tongue, he praised that pussy for taking such width. He sucked on the rim, felt his tongue slip inside so easily as Bee’s hole was so, so stretched that it wouldn’t fully close even if he tried.   
  
Chanyeol’s hands were on his cheeks, kneading at the skin, heating up the spots where soon his hips would meet.   
  
Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. Chanyeol hadn’t seen or felt a pussy this perfect in quite some time. Maybe it was exactly because of that; that is had been a while. Or maybe Bee was just that beautiful.   
  
Either way, Chanyeol didn’t care. All that mattered was the fact that he was preparing this wonderful pussy so he could destroy it with his cock. Both of them wanted it, but Chanyeol kissed him until the desire pooling in his gut was overpowering his mind and clouding it with lust.   
  
He drove his tongue inside of the bottom and then dragged himself away only to replace it with his cock. And although it didn’t take him _that_ long to lube himself up, Bee still whined loudly at the loss of touch, his reservations now long gone as he was much louder than before.   
  
Chanyeol rushed with the lube, probably wasn’t perfectly ready, but he couldn’t wait anymore. Bee held his breath and stilled his entire body when Chanyeol finally lined himself up, cockhead pressed to his hole.   
  
For a second, neither moved, as if in that moment it settled for both of them that they were about to fuck without even knowing what they looked like. And then, knowing he would be able to take it with how amazingly stretched he was, Chanyeol grabbed a hold of Bee’s hips and pulled him closer. Right as he thrust forward, too, the entire length of his cock sliding in, in one strong, calculated move.  
  
The feeling of perfect, silky warmth around his cock made him throb against Bee’s walls, and the smaller groaned at the feeling of it. He was already impatiently pushing himself back on Chanyeol’s length, wanting him to move, but the top stilled like that.  
  
His hands tightened their hold on Bee’s hips, squeezing them painfully now, and finally the bottom stopped trying.   
  
Bee whined, definitely feeling the way Chanyeol’s nails were digging into his skin, and it was because the top felt a fog of hot red anger cloud his mind.  
  
Chanyeol recalled why he was here, what had been the cause of all those knots in his back and the ache in his heart. If he closed his eyes he could still see that awfully content smirk behind his eyes. That stupid grin Byun Baekhyun always wore to show he was in charge. It’s what made Chanyeol dig his nails into Bee’s skin, what made him seethe, exhaling air through his nose so loudly that the bottom must have heard it.   
  
“Loey.”   
  
The mentioning of his fake name awoke him enough to snap out of his mind back to the present, but that anger stayed even then.   
  
It made him go feral, his nails no longer digging into skin but tightening their hold on skin all the same, while at the same time he retreated his hips and slammed his cock back in with force.  
  
God, it felt good to be burrowed into such a perfect little hole. It felt good to snap his hips so hard that he could feel his back arch on every thrust. The slapping sound of skin against skin was gorgeous, made his thighs tingle from the impact, and Bee moaned at it softly every time.   
  
In his head, he was fucking Byun Baekhyun. He was taking him, spread out on his desk in embarrassment as someone so far below him dared to touch him like that.   
  
A palm landed harshly on Bee’s ass cheek, entirely unplanned, but Bee’s moan was louder and Chanyeol, well, he loved the sound of that and he loved the feeling of skin jiggling under his hand.   
  
He fucked Bee’s pussy harder, deeper, wishing he could fucking breed him, and in his mind he was still keeping Baekhyun bent over that desk, legs trembling with the strain of it. The imagination made him feel powerful, which was exactly what he had come here for.   
  
He spanked Bee’s ass again and again, watching red blossom where his hand would strike, and every time he could feel the bottom’s restraint weaken. Bee’s legs would tremble, his upper body sliding lower a little more every time, and so Chanyeol stopped it by leaning down and wrapping one hand around his waist to keep him upright.   
  
The position made him go deeper, but he couldn’t keep up with the same rapid pace as before. Now, chest pressed to Bee’s back as far as allowed, he could only roll his hips, going for depth instead of force, and it got the image of Byun Baekhyun on his desk to fade away.   
  
With his face close to the wall, he could hear Bee’s breathing loud and clear, which made Chanyeol feel a little bad about thinking of someone else, someone he hated at that.   
  
So he kissed Bee’s back, going a little soft, if only for a moment. Neither of them was here for soft lovemaking, after all. But it didn’t hurt to slow down for a moment.  
  
For the first time, Chanyeol felt annoyed with the entire concept of the wall. Mainly because, right now, he wanted to turn Bee over and fuck him with his legs up over his shoulders. He wanted a change, didn’t feel like fucking him doggy style alone would be enough to make Bee feel satisfied, but he had no choice.   
  
Straightening himself again, he paused his rutting hips and got his hands to where they were connected. Chanyeol spread Bee’s cheeks a little more, watching his pussy stretch around Chanyeol’s cock. Such a beautiful sight.  
  
It honestly made the top grow even harder, if that were actually possible, and after his breathing hitched, he exhaled loudly once again.   
  
Holding Bee open as well as he could, Chanyeol used the tip on an index finger to trace the rim, mesmerized by the beauty of Bee’s pussy. He could feel the way the smaller froze, rim clenching and sucking Chanyeol’s cock in a little deeper, and although it felt good enough to make the top’s eyes flutter shut for a moment, he wasn’t done.   
  
It was clear from the string of beads that Bee absolutely _loved_ the feeling of being stretched, and surely he would be able to take this after the way his pussy had opened for them before.   
  
Chanyeol groaned as he slipped the finger in alongside his dick, the pad of his finger lining up with his cock, and when he pulled back, it brushed right up against the crown of his cock, which was the most sensitive spot of all.   
  
Bee moaned at the added intrusion, but loved it even more when Chanyeol started slowly fucking him again with that finger still inside of him. It was much slower than before, and although it felt nice, Chanyeol could only build up his orgasm for so long before it became unbearable and he needed release.   
  
By the time he reached that moment, his finger slipped out, and without faltering he went back to the rough pace he had started with.   
  
It felt heavenly. The friction, the warmth, the total surrender of Bee’s body to him. All of it was stealing Chanyeol’s breath from his lungs as he soared towards his orgasm.  
His thrusts were hard rather than fast, making Bee’s body move every time, and had he been on his back now then Chanyeol would probably have been mesmerized by the bouncing of his chest.   
  
But now, all he could do was feel as he got one arm around Bee’s body, touching and pinching a nipple briefly before he inched down, to where his small, hard little cock was dangling between his legs, red and leaking.   
  
Chanyeol could easily wrap his hand around him, and even though his palm was all but dry, Bee still rutted into the hold. The top milked him in line with his thrusts, fingers squeezing on every stroke towards the head, and Bee’s moans were louder than before.   
  
Chanyeol’s world started to blur, becoming like static, and he knew he was about to get there, but he wanted Bee to go first. He wanted to feel him clench his pussy, to milk out Chanyeol’s cum the same way Chanyeol was doing to him.   
  
He needed to make sure he’d please before being pleased himself, and so he sped up his hand, which was exactly what did it. Bee let out a sobbing sound, which was followed by warm, sticky liquid on Chanyeol’s palm and the first clenching of his pussy.   
  
The bottom was coming, and Chanyeol had to force every muscle in his body to not stop moving and enjoy the feeling, but to help Bee through it first.  
  
Bee’s body was spasming as much as his hole was clenching, and only when Chanyeol was sure that he had spilled all the cum he could, did he let go. His dirty hand returned to Bee’s hip, smearing it with his own cum, but Chanyeol didn’t think twice about it. He needed release.  
  
The bottom was clearly spent already, yet he still clenched his pussy for Chanyeol even in the aftermath of his orgasm.   
  
Chanyeol felt the build up return quickly, his neck red with heat of the exhaustion he had put his body in, but he kept going, burying himself as deep as he could a final time before he finally, fucking finally, reached that peak of utter bliss.   
  
He came hard inside the condom, riding it out by softly rutting inside Bee’s warmth for as long as he could, before eventually he slipped out of him.  
  
The reality of this experience being over hit him hard, as sweat cooled down on his forehead and the heat in his neck slowly died down again. Yet, with their bodies spent, they didn’t immediately move. Chanyeol didn’t want to either.  
  
Without really thinking, he leaned down and began kissing Bee’s pussy again, the skin now clearly sore. It seemed to surprise Bee, who yelped and moved a little, until eventually he pressed his ass back for more.   
  
Maybe he wasn’t supposed to do this. Maybe it was expected of him to leave after coming, but Chanyeol hadn’t been told to do so.   
  
He didn’t want this moment to end. He wanted to take Bee in his arms and kiss him and then fall asleep together, and the fact that he couldn’t was strange and somehow felt wrong.  
  
If Bee would allow him to, he’d want to see him again. But, he’d want to try different things. Different positions. It wouldn’t work this way.   
  
When he realised this, he stopped and got up, walking to the chat that was still on the screen.  
  
‘I wish this wall wasn’t here’. He sent it.   
  
It took a few seconds, but then a reply came.   
  
‘God, you fell in love that quickly?’   
  
Chanyeol chuckled, smile appearing on his face. Was this something Bee got more often?  
  
‘No, but I want to take you in a million different ways and I can’t because this wall is in the way.’   
  
Silence followed, and for a moment Chanyeol worried it had been too much. Maybe too cliché.   
  
Until the sound of an incoming message made him look back at the screen.  
  
‘Can’t say I wouldn’t enjoy that.’   
  
Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile as relief washed over him. Knowing he had pleased Bee, that there were no regrets, was enough.   
  
‘Good.’ He replied.   
  
No answer came this time, and a chance to say more he didn’t get. The screen went black, the chat closing, but when Chanyeol turned to look at Bee, he saw how his body hadn’t moved at all.   
  
He assumed that getting out required help, and that once he would leave, Minseok would come to help Bee get out of the wall. The closed down chat was his signal to leave, but before he did he wanted to say goodbye one final time.   
  
He did so by placing his hand on Bee’s lower back, right at the top of his ass, and only when he wasn’t shooed away did he let his fingers linger a final time. His index finger slipped inside Bee’s hole without any trouble, and he caressed the pussy’s walls once more. He ended it by brushing his fingers across Bee’s prostate, and then pulled back out.   
  
A teasing goodbye, hopefully enough to make Bee want to see him again. Then, feeling as strange as he had when entering the dome, he left it.   
  
He got dressed in the changing room, feeling all kinds of wrong for leaving Bee behind like that, but he shook it off before he walked out. He shook it off because he had to, because there was no time to feel upset about this. There wasn’t anything he could do about it anyway.   
  
He had come here for a mindless fuck and that was what he had gotten. He shouldn’t be feeling upset.   
  
“Well, how was it?” Minseok asked when he returned, eyes twinkling knowingly. “Picked Bee, huh?”  
  
“Yes,” Chanyeol answered, feeling a hundred times more awkward actually discussing everything that had just happened.   
  
“I did as you instructed, chatted first and wore a condom and everything so I hope nothing went wrong.. you know, cause I’m new,” he sucked his lower lip between his teeth and watched Minseok tip his head back in a laugh.   
  
“Don’t you worry, if anything had been off, Bee would have pushed the emergency button and I would have come to kick your ass down to hell,” he assured Chanyeol. Which, well, was a little bit scary.  
  
“So... I guess this is where I pay?” he cleared his throat then, finger curling in the collar of his shirt as it felt too tight and uncomfortable.   
  
“Mhhm,” Minseok hummed before he turned back to his computer and typed in a few things.   
  
“Before we get to that, though...” Minseok paused momentarily as he clicked a few things and then typed some more, “I told you beforehand that if you enjoyed it and would like to meet up again, you should let me know and, if both parties agree, I could set up a new meeting for you.”   
  
Chanyeol gave a single nod, which wasn’t enough of an answer for Minseok because the man blinked cutely and then continued, “would you like to? See Bee again, I mean?”   
  
Chanyeol’s mouth went dry again just at the thought of it. The upsetting feeling from before twisted itself into fresh excitement.  
  
“Yes,” it came out slow and deep, voice affected by the memory of their first encounter and the possibility of there being a second.   
  
Minseok hummed and typed again, the sounds of the keys loud and almost in sync with the beating of Chanyeol’s heart. “Alright, I’ll contact you later with- oh,” Minseok stopped in the middle of his sentece, getting interrupted by the sound of an incoming message.   
  
“Bee’s faster than usual,” the man explained, which only made Chanyeol feel more nervous, his heart beating a lot faster. He pressed his sweaty palms against his jeans, feeling too stiff to look like he didn’t care, but Minseok’s gaze was on the screen as he announced Bee’s decision.   
  
“He agreed... and he’s requested the Black Room.”   
  
Chanyeol momentarily pondered over why Minseok sounded so surprised, but then the meaning of the man’s words really got through to him and everything else stopped being important.  
  
“He agreed?” Chanyeol repeated, sounding hopeful, and Minseok nodded to show he hadn’t misheard.   
  
“But what is the Black Room?” Was the next question asked.  
  
Leaning on the desk with both arms crossed in front of him, Minseok’s smile went wicked. “Oh, our Black Room is a favourite, too. A room without any windows, made to be completely pitch black,” he started explaining.   
  
“It’s a room which allows the people in it to fully touch, unlike the holes, where only the top can touch and the upper body is out of reach, but the price to pay is sight. All our boys value anonymity, of course.” Minseok’s smile didn’t falter even once he had finished explaining.  
  
“Bee wants to touch in return, I take it. Or maybe he wants something other than doggy style for once. Point is, this is the first time he’s requested the Black Room.”   
  
Chanyeol felt heat surge up to his neck, his cheeks. Getting to touch him everywhere he wanted, to change positions, to maybe even kiss him... Chanyeol wasn’t ashamed to say he was growing hard again right there at the goddamn desk.   
  
He didn’t even have to think twice about it. Didn’t care how much it would cost either. He’d take up some extra hours at work to make ends meet. Anything to see Bee at least once more. To fuck him the way he deserved to be fucked.   
  
“I want double the time,” Chanyeol told Minseok right as he put down his credit card for the man.   
  
Minseok’s eyebrows rose all the way up to his hairline, like he couldn’t believe Chanyeol’s eagerness. Then again, he must have never fucked Bee himself, because if he had he would understand.   
  
The man swiped his card and then handed it back, his smile now sweet and gentle again. “I can’t wait to hear Bee’s story about you. One thing is sure, you must be a very attentive lover.”   
  
Minseok waved him off then, showing he was ready to go do just that, and Chanyeol bowed politely before he turned sideways, “I take it we’ll be in touch?”   
  
“Yes!” Minseok answered as he rounded the desk to let him out, “as soon as I know Bee’s availability I will give you a call to set up a date.”   
  
Chanyeol nodded in acknowledgment and gave a casual wave back before he pushed open the front door and slipped outside, back into his hectic, mess of a life...   
  
—  
  
Going back to work was a little easier.   
  
With his head full of Bee, Chanyeol didn’t really have time to worry about his ass of a boss and whatever shit he’d want him to do. He did as asked, didn’t start any fights, and wasn’t annoyed as easily. Byun Baekhyun was somehow much the same.   
  
He wasn’t nearly as pissy as before, not just with Chanyeol but with everyone else too, and he had even been caught smiling on one or two occasions. It had started the whispering around the office, rumors of what could have caused this change in him.   
  
Some said it was simply because the company was doing well, others suspected love was involved. But whatever gossip there was, Chanyeol stayed away from it.   
  
He was just glad to be off the radar, because it made working more hours less of a hassle. He was diligently saving money, waiting for Minseok to contact him about Bee’s availability, and even though nearly two weeks had passed he was okay with waiting.   
  
If it would be the final time he’d be with Bee, he’d like to drag things out a little more just so he could enjoy the buildup of it.   
  
He loved dreaming up scenarios of what he’d do to Bee when in an actual bed with him. He had even looked at porn to perhaps find new things he’d like to try with him. Maybe he was losing it a little, but it was one of the few things actually keeping him from going insane.   
  
“Park, the boss wants to see you,” a voice pulled Chanyeol from his thoughts, and when he looked up he saw a panicked-looking secretary at his desk.   
  
His face didn’t promise much good, which got Chanyeol’s gut to drop to his feet with dread. However, there was no escape, and so he got up, picked up his stuff and gave a nod to show he would go see him.   
  
While gritting his teeth, Chanyeol walked down the hallway towards mister Byun’s office, hoping that things wouldn’t be too bad. And if they were, then please, let it be for some other reason than Chanyeol’s work.   
  
When he entered the office, Byun Baekhyun was standing at the window, looking down at the streets far below them. His jaw was set, his shoulders too rigid, and anyone would be able to tell he was upset.  
  
“Sir,” Chanyeol spoke, letting his presence be known.   
  
Baekhyun startled, whipping his head to the side as if he had gotten caught, but the surprise in his eyes died down in seconds as he realized who had entered.   
  
“Ah, Park. Thought you were tall, then why did your long legs take a goddamn eternity to get you here?”   
  
The annoyance was back all at once, on both sides, and Chanyeol felt himself boiling with anger already.   
  
“I apologize, Sir. I came as soon as I was summoned,” Chanyeol threw back, faked smile on his face.  
  
Baekhyun sighed loudly and rubbed at his temples for a second before he beckoned for Chanyeol to sit down.   
  
“Look, I’ll be very open about this,” his boss said once he had sat back in his own chair, “we just lost a huge deal with a partner we just can’t fucking miss.”  
  
Mister Byun seemed stressed out about it, understandably so, but Chanyeol knew that in these moments he was most evil.   
  
“I need you to get them back on board. Go over what we can offer them with Kyungsoo and fix this,” Baekhyun ordered, “if you can’t, you’re fucking fired.”  
It wasn’t the first time Byun had threatened to fire him. By now it didn’t faze Chanyeol anymore, but it did annoy him to no end.   
  
“And if I can, you’ll give me a raise? How kind of you mister Byun,” Chanyeol spoke in his most grateful tone of voice, his fake smile even wider.  
  
“Kiss my ass, Park,” Baekhyun huffed back in answer, his eyes shooting fire.   
  
Every time Chanyeol found himself talking back, he wondered why he wasn’t actually being fired. Maybe Baekhyun liked someone who pushed back a little, because not everyone would allow to be teased in return.  
  
“Maybe I should,” he dared to say, “maybe then you wouldn’t get your panties in a twist this often.”   
  
He pushed himself out of his chair and turned around, knowing fully well he had to get out now before they’d actually get to fighting.  
  
“You’re working overtime Park, the entire week,” Baekhyun ended their conversation, sounding very much like his thoughts were on something else entirely than insulting Chanyeol in a worse manner.   
  
“Fine,” was all he threw over his shoulder, not wanting to show that actually, that wasn’t a bad thing. He’d take all the hours he could get. For the longer he worked, the longer his night with Bee would last.   
  
He’d be needing his body once this entire crisis would be dealt with.   
  
—  
  
Surprisingly, Minseok called that same day.  
  
“Chanyeol? Bee contacted me. He’s been busy but he’ll make time for you if you’re still in.”  
  
It only took those words to have his heart jump up to his throat, and it settled there from that moment onwards.  
  
“Hell yeah, ofcourse I am.” He laughed quietly at his own words, at the longing he heard in them, and Minseok joined him.   
  
“Well well, sounds like you’ve either missed him or could use a good fuck,” the guy chuckled.   
  
“Honestly, both,” Chanyeol replied, feeling much more relaxed already. He was at his desk, which was why he briefly looked around to see if no one was paying him any attention.   
  
“My boss is such a fucking pain in the ass,” he told Minseok then, “and Bee... he’s Bee.”   
  
“Alright, I see I don’t need to do any persuading,” Minseok laughed again. “But Bee has requested you urgently. Would tomorrow night suit you?”   
  
Urgently?   
  
Chanyeol’s increased heartbeat made speaking hard, because the thought of Bee actually wanting him was too... too much.   
  
“I-“ he thought about how he was supposed to work overtime, about what his boss would say if he’d know. And then he ignored all of those thoughts and said ‘fuck it’.  
  
“Yes, tomorrow night is fine,” he agreed, his entire body buzzing with excitement when he realized just how close that was.   
  
“Great. I’ll let him know!” Minseok ended their talk, after which they murmured their goodbyes and hung up.   
  
When he dropped the phone on his desk, Chanyeol jumped in his seat, huge grin splitting his face in half.   
  
“What are you so excited about, Park?” Byun Baekhyun stopped at his desk.   
  
He had a pair of expensive sunglasses on his nose, a take-out cup of coffee in his hand. He must have just come in after his meeting, meaning Chanyeol’s peace was done with, but right now he didn’t care.  
  
“Did you close the deal?” Baekhyun’s voice was hopeful, which made Chanyeol suddenly feel afraid because his excitement had absolutely nothing to do with work.   
  
“I- not yet, Sir,” Chanyeol spoke regretfully, his head lowering with a respect he didn’t often show his boss.  
  
“Then there’s no reason for celebration. Get back to it. Time’s running out.” Then he sang, “tick tock tick tock, do you want to keep your job?”   
  
Chanyeol felt a rush of anger coming up at that, but a deep inhale and the thought of Bee made him hold back any comments. He didn’t bite, didn’t play along with Baekhyun’s game. And although he stayed quiet, his boss never quit smiling. He seemed to be in a better mood, or so his soft laughter would suggest.   
  
Chanyeol couldn’t make sense of why, though. The deal was still far from being made, which posed a risk to the company, yet Baekhyun appeared not to care as much.   
  
Maybe if Chanyeol had been more observant. Perhaps if he had noticed the little ‘Bee’ scribbled on the coffee cup, he would have understood.   
  
—  
  
The day of their second meeting was a wreck.  
  
Chanyeol was sweating all day, finding himself nervous and lost in thought most of the time. It had made him unfocused, and he had sent the wrong papers to the wrong partners which had sparked a misunderstanding he had spent his entire afternoon solving.   
  
To make matters worse, of course it hadn’t gone unnoticed. Byun Baekhyun had heard of his fuck up, and now Chanyeol was being called in for another scolding.   
  
He kept his head low, not in the mood for any of this today, because part of him was afraid that if he spoke up, he wouldn’t be able to slip away after dinner for his meeting with Bee.   
  
God knew he needed it more than ever now.   
  
“Park, this is a mistake not even an intern would make,” Baekhyun insulted him, throwing down the papers he had meant to send- in front of him on the desk.   
  
“I don’t know where your mind is and I would prefer to keep it that way, but I do not mean it lightly when I tell you I _will_ fire you if you don’t get your fucking act together.”   
  
Chanyeol didn’t push, knew he was entirely in the wrong, and part of him wanted to cry. The other part, however, had his fingers burning with the desire to touch. He could not wait to see Bee and let all of this go in favor of something so much better.   
  
“I promise I’ll do better tomorrow,” Chanyeol reassured his boss.  
  
Baekhyun clicked his tongue, “tomorrow? Today! You think you’ll get to leave before this is all settled? No, Park, you should be on your knees thanking me I didn’t fire you this instant.”   
  
He turned away from his employee and waved him off with a hand, “Go. I don’t want to see your ugly face for the rest of the day.”   
  
Chanyeol wouldn’t let himself be told twice, and so he grabbed the correct files and ran. He’d get the job done faster than Byun would expect, so it would both be a fuck you to his boss as well as his way out.  
  
Time flew as he finally found the focus he had been wanting to have all day long. He made a dozen phone calls, typed out long ass emails and worked faster than he had done in a long time. And yet he never got to show Baekhyun, because his boss had left before he did.  
  
When he went to tell mister Byun he had taken care of the issue, he found the office dark and empty, the door locked.   
  
Chanyeol would have felt annoyed hadn’t it been the exact thing he had needed to get the fuck out of there. He needed a shower before he’d go see Bee.  
  
Rushing back to his own desk, Chanyeol was quick to put back all the papers in the folder. He locked everything in his drawer and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair while he shut down his computer.   
  
He was out the door in two minutes, rushing down the streets, thinking of how soon he’d be holding Bee, cock buried deep inside his heat.   
  
The memory of the bottom on his knees, pussy on display, was still so vivid in his mind that he was half hard from the moment he left his apartment to meet him.  
  
Minseok greeted him upon arrival, his eyes bright and grin knowing, and he started tugging on Chanyeol’s arm instantly, “you’re late. Come on, don’t let him wait any longer.”   
  
Chanyeol followed the smaller in a daze, registering only one thing: “he’s here already?”  
  
He looked around as if that would make him see Bee there, but the place was deserted apart from him.   
  
“Hmm, he’s getting ready, and you should be too,” Minseok explained as he hauled Chanyeol up the stairs, going in an entirely different direction than they had gone in before.  
  
He was pushed into a small changing room again, and Minseok began giving him instructions at such a rapid pace that Chanyeol realized he actually had to hurry.   
  
He began to undress as he listened, not bothered by Minseok’s presence at all.  
“So there’s another chat happening before you go in there. You set some rules, decide on a safeword, and then you’re the first to go in, okay?”   
  
Chanyeol unbuttoned his shirt until he could shrug it off and hang it, “okay. It’s entirely black right?”  
  
“Yes, pitch black,” Minseok stared at the skin on display, unashamed, but his gaze wasn’t filled with hunger. He was just watching.   
  
“When you go through this door you will reach a small hallway. In there is another door, you’ll see the handle because it is coverer in glow in the dark tape, that hallway is created to prevent any light in once you enter the actual room. Again, the bed frame will be glow in the dark, as will be the basket with necessities. The last thing we want are injuries.”  
  
Chanyeol chuckled while pushing his pants down his thighs, “smart.”  
  
“You’ve got the room the rest of the night so take all the time you need,” Minseok concluded then, “but Bee is the first one in and first one out.”   
  
Chanyeol got rid of his underwear last, while Minseok was there still, and the smaller tried to hide his surprise but couldn’t. His lips rounded when his eyes dropped to _there_ and when they lifted to Chanyeol’s face again his grin was back.   
  
“Alright, I’ll let Bee know you’re here and that he’s in for a ton of fun. You, get to typing,” Minseok pointed at the screen before he excused himself.  
  
Once alone, Chanyeol took a deep breath before he walked up to it, nerves finally taking a hold of him fully. Something in his stomach tickled him, the knowledge he was about to get another taste of Bee making his blood run south.   
  
‘I’m here’ he typed, then pressed send.  
  
Half a minute later, he received a reply.  
  
‘Hi Loey, missed me?’   
  
Chanyeol smiled, feeling playful already, as all his worries were fading away and making room for lust.   
  
‘Absolutely. What about you?’   
  
‘Mhh, you’ll have to wait and see’  
  
Teasing, he liked it.  
  
‘But first things first... the rules’ Bee brought up, as expected.  
  
‘Alright, hit me with them’   
  
The answer took some time.   
  
‘No talking while in there. I’m not here to chat. My safeword is diamond and you better treat me like one xox’  
  
‘That’s all?’  
  
‘Yes. If there’s something I don’t like you’ll feel it’  
  
‘Okay.’  
  
‘What is your safeword Loey?’  
  
Safeword? Chanyeol had never had one. Had never done much that made him require one. But he figured that having your sight taken is reason enough to choose one.  
  
‘Oh, sorry... I- dont ask me why but I’ll say ‘unemployed’’   
  
‘How quirky? Alright, I won’t ask if you are ;-)’ Bee typed in reply. Chanyeol wondered if he had chuckled too.   
  
Before he could ask, though, another message came in.   
  
‘Are you ready for me?’  
  
Chanyeol swallowed and felt a calmness come over him. He was ready.   
  
Ready to properly touch, to let his hands roam and lips touch. Ready to have Bee fully to himself.   
  
‘I am. See you inside’   
  
He left the screen behind and stepped inside.

When the door closed behind him, Chanyeol was enveloped in complete darkness. His eyes had to adjust for a moment, any sense of space falling away until his vision had sharpened some again.

When it did, he first noticed the bright yellow tape curled around the handle he had just let go off. And when he turned, he spotted a similar handle in pink across the hallway, and on his right he found a third, green one.

For a second he wondered how he was supposed to keep them apart, as Minseok hadn’t told him a colour to follow. He wasn’t supposed to end up in Bee’s dressing room after all. But then he noticed the arrow on the floor, and above it was taped in the same green colour as the handle, the word ‘in’.

Chanyeol didn’t hesitate once he saw it, he took a few small steps to get to it, and when he pushed down the handle and opened the door he remained surrounded by darkness.

Well, the right door it was.

He couldn’t see his own hand when he held it up in front of him, but he could see the bed not too far away from him. The frames were a sort of golden shiny colour, the white of the sheets still somewhat visible in its reflections, and Chanyeol found it hard to believe this was where he’d be having sex.

He closed the door behind him and slowly shuffled towards the bed, wondering if he was truly alone here or if someone was about to pop up and scare the living shit out of him. But when he sat down at the foot of the bed and the noise of crinkling sheets had stopped, he found how eerily quiet it was.

Every other sense apart from sight was heightened, even though his heart was loud enough to overpower most other sounds.

The room smelled of something sweet, as if someone had lit vanilla scented candles before their arrival. The sheets were crips and fresh, the bedding cold, and Chanyeol took it all in while he waited patiently.

He didn’t have to sit alone for long, because soon enough the creaking of the door signalled the arrival of his partner.

A high-pitched, “Loey?” filled the quiet, and Chanyeol realized he needed a confirmation that he was there. He’d almost forgotten this was Bee’s first time in this room too.

“Bee,” he answered, his voice so squeaky it didn’t even sound like his own, but he had lost his breath and felt his fingers twitch with the want to pull him in. Already.

The door closed again, and Chanyeol heard him shuffle closer, the sound of his feet making it easy to follow where he was going.

Chanyeol stood up, ears pricked as he listened carefully so he could guide Bee closer to him.

“Here,” he murmured when he felt like the other was close enough, and he stretched out a hand that then bumped into Bee’s arm.

Fingers tightening around his bicep, Chanyeol allowed them to pause for a second and take this in. They had found each other in the darkness, and now fumbling hands were reaching for each other’s, until Chanyeol was holding the smaller’s in his own and used his hold to guide them back towards the bed.

He sat back down, legs spreading to make room for Bee, who he pulled in between them once he could. His hands moved to the smaller’s waist, which he found on the first attempt, and he dragged him even closer then so he could kiss Bee’s sternum.

Bee’s hands moved to Chanyeol’s hair without pause, and only then did that sudden rush of want fade and make room for softer touches.

They were there together, had established that first touch, and now they wouldn’t get lost again Chanyeol thought of how amazing it was to feel this much of Bee.

That slim waist he had held before, but those hands hadn’t been in his hair the first time. Those shoulders had been out of sight, as well as his face.

Chanyeol cupped Bee’s jaw, head tipped back to look up at him even though he couldn’t see, and he let his thumbs paint the first part of the bottom’s face inside his mind. His jawline, cheekbones, his Adam’s apple and neck.  
  
He tried not to be too obvious about what he was doing, but he heard a soft chuckle from above him that told him he wasn’t as slick as he had thought.

One of Bee’s hands dropped, feeling around until he reached Chanyeol’s shoulder and then down, looking for a knee. Once he had found it, he sat himself down, ass sticking out still, and Chanyeol’s hands slid to his lower back to hold him close.

This time it were Bee’s hands on his face, carefully inching up his chest until they had reached it. His fingertips softly brushing up jawline, tickling Chanyeol’s skin until they found hair under their touch.

Palms cupping his cheeks, Bee stilled for a moment, before he took a shaky inhale that was audible in the quiet of the room, and he tugged Chanyeol closer.

Their mouths crashed together in a half kiss, lips just a little too off to call it an actual kiss, but Bee turned his head as Chanyeol did too, until it was a proper kiss. A closed-mouthed press of lips, hesitant and unsure at first, that escalating quickly and ended with the obscene sounds of their tongues sliding together.

Bee appeared to love running his hands through Chanyeol’s hair, because he was doing it again, tugging on the strands.

When Chanyeol’s hand dropped slowly, moving down Bee’s back to the swell of his ass, the smaller made the first whiny sound into his mouth. It was still hard to believe they were actually kissing. That this perfect guy had never been in this room with anyone else to kiss them the way he was kissing Chanyeol right then.

Caught off guard, the taller sucked Bee’s lower lip between his own. His fingers dipped lower too, two of them spreading him open so a third could brush past his hole teasingly, only to find it stretched again already.

He let go of Bee’s lower lip, which broke their kiss, while he stilled his movements. His middle finger circled the bottom’s rim, felt it gape as Bee forced his body to relax a little, and god was it hard to stay quiet then.

No talking, that was the rule. He wasn’t supposed to say anything, but oh did he want to tease the smaller. Instead of teasing him with words, however, Chanyeol teased him with touches.

The tip of his finger pressed inside but barely so, the feeling hardly there. It made Bee wriggle, wanting to push back and feel more, but Chanyeol wouldn’t allow it. He placed his free hand on Bee’s leg, there to keep him still as he repeated the move, letting his finger sink it just past the first knuckle.

The residue lube made it easy, and Chanyeol wondered how long Bee had fingered himself for before he had come in here. Was that what he had been doing while he had waited for Loey to arrive?

Bee pressed his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and breathed deeply. It seemed staying quiet was just as difficult to him as it was to his partner, but neither broke the rules.

The smaller let himself be played with for a little while, until he grew impatient. Chanyeol could feel it in the way Bee threw an arm around his neck and pushed himself up from Loey’s knee so he could use his weight to get him on his back.

Bee immediately crawled on top of him, ass coming to rest on Chanyeol’s stomach while he dipped down to kiss him again.

He could feel the bottom’s cock resting against his abs, the rush not at that point yet where he was rubbing himself against Chanyeol, and the taller took this moment to enjoy the weight on top of him.

Being on his hands and knees had not done Bee’s body any justice. Chanyeol did not have to see him to know this. He could feel it under his hands. From his waist to his hips, his ass as Chanyeol squeezed it, everything about him was heavenly. He felt like perfection, and undoubtedly he’d look like it too.

How he had gotten this lucky at a second shot with Bee, Chanyeol didn’t know, but he wanted to please even more than before.

He struggled to push himself up with one elbow, his abs straining against the weight of another body, but he got himself up far enough that he could wrap his free arm around Bee’s chest and use the swing of it to help turn them around. The smaller landed on his back with a small ‘oompf’ and while Chanyeol fully turned his body, he scooted up higher on the bed so they’d have more space.

A hand guided Chanyeol in between spread legs, and as he inched higher, the top thought about all the positions he’d like Bee to be in. Funnily enough what he wanted more than anything right now was some old fashioned missionary style. Just so they could be close.

Yet he never went far enough to kiss Bee’s lips again, instead sucked on the soft skin of the bottom’s stomach, hand trailing down past his little cock to where he was clenching on nothing.

They’d need more lube soon, but for now Chanyeol would do with a little more teasing, one finger entering Bee’s pussy as far as it could and crooking in an attempt to find his sweet spot. Bee’s stomach moved underneath Chanyeol’s lips, muscles tensing or relaxing depending on what he was doing with his finger.

A loud whine was his sign to stop. To look for more lube, crank it up a notch. He wanted to be inside of Bee so badly and he didn’t care it had been mere minutes since they had entered the room. He needed.

But not before another stolen kiss, loud and desperate, lips parted and tongues brushing. With Bee’s hands running down from Loey’s shoulders all the way to his pelvis.

His slender fingers stroked up and down the top’s length, touching his cock for the very first time, and Chanyeol swallowed the beautiful sound that broke from the bottom’s throat as he felt him.

This had to be just as exhilarating to Bee as it was to him. Finally touching, doing more than just receiving, and Chanyeol allowed him to stroke his hard cock until he couldn’t hold back the rutting of his hips any longer.

He had to fully lean away from the smaller to get to the lube and condoms - god bless there being more than one - and this was where Bee’s experience with the wall showed.

The way he simply waited, laid back on the bed without making things harder than they already were by touching or kissing the man on top. His self-control was amazing, and Chanyeol admired him for it.

A patient Bee meant he got to work much quicker, much more thorough and in the end that would benefit the bottom too. No ripped condoms and enough lube... and a buildup.

Bee didn’t demand, he didn’t push or beg for more. He only waited because he knew he was going to get what he wanted sooner or later, and something about that was extremely sexy. But even though Chanyeol would love to push it and see what it would take for Bee to finally give in, he wanted to feel him more.

Two slick fingers found their home easily, caressing as they spread apart, stretching Bee’s hole the same way he had already done himself. A third finger was added not much later, finally straining some as he spread them apart. His fingers must be thicker than Bee’s, he figured.

Underneath him the boy wriggled along with his movements, small breathy puffs of air being released from his lungs, and Chanyeol wondered how much he’d take.

The beads he had worn the first time had been so big that Chanyeol wouldn’t be surprised if Bee would be able to take his entire fist if he’d work up to it. But he wanted him tight around his cock, wanted to fuck him and he wanted it now.

He wiped his fingers on the sheets, which they hadn’t even bothered to strip away, and squirted more lube onto his hand before casting the bottle aside.

While he stroked himself, the movement slick, Chanyeol leaned up, starting with a kiss on Bee’s stomach and moving up and up until he had found his lips.

There was no word to better describe the little making out they did other than ‘dirty’. Bee was biting at his lips, sucking on his tongue and moaning like it was all he wanted. But Chanyeol knew for a fact that he wanted his dick more than his kisses, and so he stopped wasting time with his hand on himself and replaced it with the warmth and tightness of Bee’s pussy.

The bottom let out a startled sound into their kissing when he felt Loey’s cock at his hole, tip breaching him without any trouble. As if he hadn’t expected it yet, or maybe hadn’t expected to be taken this way.

Chanyeol kissed down to Bee’s chin and then his neck, latching on to the skin there as he slowly brought his hips in until his entire length had disappeared inside Bee’s body.

The bottom’s arms came up around his neck, holding him near, and as Chanyeol worked on a hickey he tuned in to the quiet panting above him that told him how Bee was feeling.

A few fingers would never compare to a cock, at least not Chanyeol’s, and so he let the smaller get used to feeling him first. He hoped the swipe of a hot tongue across his bruised skin helped relax him, that it would provide some soft tingles of pleasure that would take away any discomfort.

And sure enough, soon Bee was clenching, wordlessly telling him he was good to go, and the nails in his back confirmed it. Now his impatience was showing, and Chanyeol smiled.

Leaving Bee’s neck alone was hard, but to properly fuck him, Chanyeol needed to push himself up more and get a hand on the bottom’s leg to spread him wider, too.

He so desperately wished in that moment to see him. Even if it was without Bee’s face. He just wanted to see his body bounce on each of Loey’s thrusts, his little cock resting against his stomach and leaking badly.

He wanted to see rosy, perked nipples and a heaving chest, a look of pleasure on his face as he breathed through parted lips. Chanyeol wished so badly to have something he could imagine. He wished he knew Bee’s face so he could close his eyes and see it, but he couldn’t.

The hand he had on Bee’s waist moved up, thumb stroking past ribs until they reached a nipple, and when he brushed across it he completely stilled. His thrusting stopped, his mind suddenly clouded with all these thoughts, and he was glad it had because what he found was hot enough to make him come had he kept moving.

He realized in that instant how little attention he had been giving Bee’s chest so far, because now that he did, he felt the cold beads of metal under his fingers. A quick check told him that both nipples had them, both were pierced, and while Chanyeol exhaled loudly in surprise, Bee whined under him.

Chanyeol didn’t recall those having been there the first time they had met. Maybe Bee had gotten them since then, but it didn’t matter when he had gotten them. All that did was the fact that they were there and Chanyeol got to play with them.

His hips were rutting deep inside Bee’s pussy while he dipped down to kiss both of his nipples, neck straining without care. He let his tongue slide over one, tasting the metal underneath, and he tried to get his thrusts going again while he sucked on the piercing, feeling it move back and forth slightly.

Bee’s hands were clawing down Chanyeol’s back now, never finding a place to settle, until he reached the top’s hair again and he buried them in there.

Chanyeol didn’t mind the wild tugging, he liked the clarity the pain brought him and how it heightened the pleasure. Bee probably felt the same with these piercings.

Even though he had to lift his head eventually, his back unable to take his hunching any longer, he tried to lean down occasionally to show Bee’s chest some appreciation. If he couldn’t use his mouth, he’d use his fingers, all while he focused on the way he was fucking the boy’s pussy.

It was Bee who suggested a slight change in position, as he tried to get his leg up far enough to hook over Chanyeol’s shoulder. It kept falling away as the bottom was too lost in the push and pull of their bodies, but Chanyeol understood.

He leaned back far enough to help the smaller get that leg up, his ankle just resting where Loey’s collar bone dipped, and when he thrust back in he could feel the difference it made.

Bee cried out quietly, liking the change too, and Chanyeol knew he had struck gold when he tilted his hips up just a little and drew the most beautiful, loudest moan from the bottom’s lips.

It was raw and pure and echoed around the room like a song. Chanyeol was sure his mouth had to be wide open, his breaths heavy and moans escaping without any restrictions now. The sound was so captivating, so familiar in a way, that Chanyeol felt heat rushing up to his neck as he fought off coming too soon.

As he squeezed his eyes shut, colours were exploding behind closed lids, and the more Bee moaned, the clearer a picture formed in Chanyeol’s mind.

It wasn’t a picture of Bee, but it was a picture of someone. Someone with his mouth wide open, eyes closed and head tilted back, someone who Chanyeol would like to ruin all the same. His office desk became the background, as Baekhyun lay on top of all the files he had told Chanyeol to work on. Work forgotten, only their wild fucking left.

He tried to snap out of it by opening his eyes, but because the room was still pitch black, the image wouldn’t leave him.

He fucked Bee harder, deeper, fingers digging into his skin so hard that he was sure it could leave bruises. He bit at a nipple, left another hickey, felt all his anger and frustration pour out into his lovemaking, and Bee only continued to moan as he loved it.

His little cock was left forgotten for such a long time that once Chanyeol touched him it didn’t take long to have him spurt, body spasming as he spilled over his own stomach and Chanyeol’s hand.

The way his pussy tightened every time he’d shoot more cum made Chanyeol slam his hips so fast he was certain Bee’s ass cheeks would be red after this. And yet he didn’t stop. He kept touching Bee’s cock even after he stopped spilling, as he was extremely sensitive and wriggling to get away from the overstimulation.

But Chanyeol didn’t let go, not until he was coming himself, hips stuttering and upper body all but collapsing. His face found the crook of Bee’s neck and he let go like that. There were stars behind his eyes and white noise in his ears, and he remained still until their breathing had aligned and the sweat on their bodies had mixed and started cooling.

Only then did he leave Bee’s heat, taking off the condom and tying a knot in it. There was no glow in the dark trash can, and so Chanyeol didn’t care about where he dropped it. He couldn’t see.

Once done, he fell down next to Bee on the bed, looking up at nothing but black. His heart was still racing, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and next to him Bee was much the same.

Their arms touched, skin pressed to skin, but apart from that they lay on their own. It was necessary, being away from all the stimulation, because Chanyeol swore he’d go crazy if they’d continue touching right now.

This was supposed to be nothing but casual sex, an outlet for both of their desires, yet Chanyeol found himself wanting to hold Bee in his arms and kiss him some more. He wanted to talk to him, laugh with him and then fall asleep with him so they could do this again in the morning.

There was this inexplainable desire in his chest for more and he couldn’t figure out if it was just because the sex was so great or if it was something else. Did Bee always make his partners feel this way? Was he just that amazing?

There was one thing that didn’t click with him, though. Because Bee had said he liked being submissive, that’s why he liked the wall, but this hadn’t been anything like it.

Chanyeol hadn’t pushed, hadn’t forced him into submission and Bee hadn’t asked for it. Neither of them had fallen into their desired roles, instead another kind of desire had taken over. What did all of that mean? If it meant anything at all...

Lips on his chin brought him out of his thoughts and back to that dark room. Bee was kissing him, body rolled over so he could lean on Chanyeol’s chest, his mouth sweet and soft against Loey’s.

Chanyeol was so shocked he took a little too longer before he returned the kiss. Bee parted his lips for him when he felt it, but things remained sweet even then. They didn’t pick up the pace, simply kissed softly along to the quiet thundering of their hearts. Making out until their lips were numb.

There came a point where Bee dropped his fingers on Chanyeol’s chest, the touch instantly burning as it had felt like hours had passed since their lips had locked again. Now, Bee was carefully getting back to feeling.

The pads of his fingers drew a path down to Loey’s hipbone, where he squeezed the skin once and then let his hand rest. It made Chanyeol’s breathing stock in his throat, body still as he waited for what would come next.

A foot at his calf, sneaking around it and then up, to rest across Chanyeol’s upper thighs. Bee seemed to be testing the waters, checking what Loey would do, and they both waited.

When nothing happened and neither made a move to stop, Bee broke the kiss and rested his cheek against Chanyeol’s. His mouth was at the taller’s ear, and Chanyeol heard it as he whispered a needy, “again.”

One word was enough to get everything moving again, more rushed and heated all at once, and both knew what it would lead to once Bee climbed on top of Chanyeol.

It was only a matter of time before Bee would sink back down on his cock, turning himself into a moaning mess for the second time that night. There were no reasons to rush, with the room their own for the night and other plans long since cancelled, and so they didn’t.

They took it slow. And perhaps fell a tiny bit in love.

—

Unfortunately there came that dreaded moment where Bee had to leave. After another shower of kisses and inappropriate touching, they had been cut off by Minseok’s voice through some small speaker as he told them time was up.

Bee reluctantly unwrapped himself from Chanyeol’s body. He could hear the sigh leaving the bottom’s lips as bit by bit their touches diminished until the bed dipped and Bee was off.

No words were said between them, no sweet goodbyes, and Chanyeol swallowed as it didn’t feel right.

His hand reached out in the dark, trying to find a wrist, an arm or a hip, anything. But Bee was already too far away, the sound of the door opening telling Chanyeol he was too late.

He longed for light to paint the lines of Bee’s body as he stepped outside, but there remained nothing but darkness as he slipped out of the room and back into real life. Life without Loey.

Sighing too, Chanyeol sat up and rubbed his face, trying to shake himself out of this strange mood he was in. He wanted to get rid of the heaviness that had housed itself in his chest upon Bee’s departure, but he couldn’t.

Nothing worked, nothing made him forget that longing he suddenly felt to never let Bee go again. Because part of him wanted to go after him, burst into his dressing room and beg him for more.

However, a sudden burst of light stopped that train of thought. As if it had known what he had wanted to do, it distracted Chanyeol enough not to pull through. He blinked as the room suddenly came into view, the brightness heavy on eyes after the darkness it had been so used to.

Minseok had turned on the lights, and the man’s voice sounded through the speakers again, “clean up after yourself, you filthy animal.”

Laughter laced his words, as if he had been absolutely aware of everything that had happened in that room, and maybe he had. Chanyeol wouldn’t be surprised if there were cameras there so he could keep an eye on whether his clients were behaving themselves.

He looked around, taking in the room as it was lit and finding it really wasn’t anything too special. The walls and ceiling were all painted black, as was the flooring, and the only things inside were the bed and matching bedside table.

And a trash can. Right by the door. Very convenient now the lights were on, but impossible to notice in the dark.

Chanyeol chuckled as he pushed himself up with shaky legs and then bent down to pick up the condoms he had carelessly cast aside. He walked himself to the door, throwing them out, and then he briefly turned to look back at the room.

The bed was a total mess of sheets, pillows cast aside too, but he left it. Going back and making the bed would only remind him of how badly he wanted Bee to still be there.

Instead of putting himself through that, he left. Opened the door and returned to the tiny dark hallway, pausing at the pink-coloured handle.

What would Bee do if he were to walk in right now? Would he smile and kiss Chanyeol again? Or would he be angry because the taller had broken the rule of ‘no seeing’ each other without his permission.

Chanyeol didn’t want to risk it, and so he grabbed the yellow handle and entered his own room, where his clothes were neatly folded and waiting for his return. He got dressed in utter silence, but his mind was too loud and powerful for him to feel relaxed. So many thoughts were throwing themselves at him as he prepared to leave.

Like whether he’d get to see Bee again, and if they’d ever reach a point where the bottom would be okay with the lights being on. Was it even okay to expect anything at all from someone he was paying to sleep with?

It was frustrating, feeling this restless and unsure, and Chanyeol suddenly wanted nothing more than to leave that place, go home and take a shower to wash away every feeling of affection he had for Bee.

He put on his shoes last, messily working on the ties, and as he sat bent over like that, the sound of an incoming message echoed around him.

Once finished with his ties, Chanyeol got up and looked towards the screen, seeing that indeed the sound hadn’t been imagined. Beneath his last message, sent before entering the dark room, was now a reply from Bee.

Chanyeol walked up to it, heart back in his throat as it always seemed to be when it got to Bee. He was scared of what he’d find, because sure, it could be a ‘see you next time’. But it could also be a ‘thank you and goodbye’.

There was no saying what Bee thought of this all, especially not because only less than a handful of words had been uttered in that room. Chanyeol had no clue what had been on Bee’s mind, and although their actions would suggest things were good, he could never be certain.

Was Bee in his own room, dealing with the same struggles as Chanyeol was, or was he just happy to have been fucked and paid and was that all? Were they both crazy for each other, or was Chanyeol reading into it too much?

The line of numbers that had been sent to him was an answer to most of his questions. Because a phone number, surely he wouldn’t share that with just anyone. Bee’s phone number was right there, staring back at Chanyeol as his eyes were glued to the screen, and, “fuck.”

His smile grew as he grabbed his phone and typed the number into his contacts, the name ‘Bee’ to match it.

He considered texting immediately, but he refrained from doing so. The last thing he wanted was to come across as too desperate, and so he’d wait until he got home to text him. Grabbing all his stuff, Chanyeol left the room with a lighter skip in his step than he had expected to a mere minutes ago.

Minseok was just coming out of Bee’s dressing room when Chanyeol closed the door behind him, and when he spotted the taller, he grinned knowingly.

“Ah, there he is,” the man said, walking towards and then past Chanyeol, knowing he’d follow, “do I even need to ask if you’re satsified?”

Chanyeol chuckled, going down the stairs after Minseok, “not really, no.”

“Good, a happy customer then,” Minseok said as he jumped down the last step and went behind the front desk.

“A happy customer indeed,” Chanyeol answered as he reached for his wallet in his back pocket, “he uh- gave me his phone number.”

Minseok paused his typing and looked up at Chanyeol, surprise visible in his features for a split second before he quickly covered it up, “oh? Did he?”

Chanyeol wondered if that was against the rules, if Minseok was shocked because Bee hadn’t been supposed to give it out.

“Is that a bad thing?” he asked, wanting to know if his thoughts were in any way correct.

“No, no, just unexpected,” Minseok smiled, “I know Bee personally. He’s a friend. This is slightly... out of character?”

Chanyeol couldn’t stop the way that made the corners of his mouth tug upwards, a sneaky smile trying to work its way onto his face. He kept it at bay, not wanting to give away how happy that made him, and instead he simply handed Minseok his credit card, “I see.”

“Do you plan on contacting him then?” Minseok asked while he worked on the payment, his eyes averted to make it seem as if he wasn’t as interested as he really was.

Chanyeol felt like it was the most ridiculous question possible. Had he not been clear enough about it already? “Absolutely. Once I get home.”

“Alright,” Minseok hummed as he handed back the credit card, “don’t do anything stupid though. And don’t expect too much. I highly doubt you’ll get a selfie.”

“That’s okay, I’ll take whatever I can get,” Chanyeol shrugged while he put his wallet away again.

“Cute,” Minseok chuckled, leaning on top of the counter with a sweet little smile on his face, “so I’ll take it you’ll be back?”

Chanyeol gave a nod, grin matching Minseok’s, “yeah, absolutely. If everything works out...”

—-

Chanyeol made it to his front door without touching his phone and even that felt like a feat.

‘Hi Bee, I hope you got home safely. This is Loey by the way, in case it wasn’t clear.’

He felt stupid immediately, feeling the text was too bland, but he couldn’t undo it now.

Bee answered him less than a minute later, while Chanyeol was dropping his stuff in his hallway.

‘Hi Loey, I wasn’t expecting anyone else to text so that much was clear ;) and I did get home safely’

‘That’s good to hear’

Chanyeol stared at the text, feeling so awkward and nervous. Like a teenager texting their crush for the first time. Why was this so much harder than fucking?

‘I had a hard time walking. You ruined me so bad I’m gonna be sore for days’

Bee was clearly better at this than him, a lot less reserved too, and Chanyeol puffed up his cheeks as he tried to match it.

‘If I hadn’t then would it have been worth it? Now you’ve got reason to think of me plenty’

‘I already had, you just made it worse. Forgot I’m a CEO? How am I going to come across as bossy when I keep wincing when sitting down. I’m glad it’s the weekend’

‘I’m sure you don’t need to be bossy. Bet you exude that authoritarian aura without even trying.’

‘Although that is true for most, it doesn’t count for all. One employee in particular always undermines my authority. Glad I don’t have to see him the next two days’

‘Glad I don’t have to see my boss the next two days either.’

‘Sad I had to leave you, though... I hope you don’t mind me saying that’

The confession made Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat and he turned his head so he could press his smile into the pillow next to him on the couch. He took a moment like that, carefully thinking about his answer and deciding to be just as honest.

‘I don’t. I feel much the same, but at least I can text you now. That’s better than just thinking about you’

‘Hmm, and phone sex is an option now. Or well, dirty texting. I might just send a pic or two...’

‘Who knows, maybe I will too. You haven’t actually seen my body yet, doesn’t that annoy you? Because it annoys me that I don’t know what your face looks like’

‘It’s a pain, but the good kind. It keeps me excited, imagining what you’re like’

‘What if it’s disappointing though? What if I’m not what you expect me to be?’

‘Are you saying you’re not the handsome dream prince I’ve imagined?! Even if you’re not, doesn’t make you any less amazing in bed’

‘I’ll take that as a compliment’

‘As you should, mister.’

‘Fine. Can I text you again tomorrow?’

‘You better. I didn’t give you my phone number to ignore me’

‘I could never. Expect me back’

He felt like it was a good time to stop. Being too hasty wouldn’t do them any good, and so he needed to be patient. Just a little bit longer.

They had the entire weekend to get there.

—-

On Sunday, Chanyeol woke up from the sound of a notification popping up on his phone.

He rolled over, tangling in the sheets as he tried to blink himself awake. No perception of time and place in that first minute.

For a second he thought it was his alarm that had gone off, that it was Monday and he had to go to work, but another ‘ping’ reminded him it was only a message.

Lazily stretching himself, Chanyeol reached for his phone on his bedside table and unlocked it while he stifled a yawn.

It was Bee.

‘Loey, I’m horny 🥺’

The second message was a picture, one of Bee dressed in some kind of stockings that went up to his waist, a hoodie on top and his little boy cock peeking out from between his legs.

[Bee sent an [image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EZSdGM1X0AAI9wH?format=jpg&name=small)]

His waist was to die for, and Chanyeol loved how it was revealing yet not overly so. He was still wearing a hoodie after all, and only one thigh was really visible, but then his cock too.

Sleep couldn’t have been farther from his mind then as he thought of Bee getting dressed in these. Feeling himself to the point of posing and sending Chanyeol the picture.

‘So instead of doing something about it, you’re texting me, making me horny too? 🤪’

‘Nngghh want YOU to do something about it 😭’

‘Bee... I can’t exactly fuck you through the screen now, can I?’

‘Nooo 👉👈 but you can send me a picture in return and tell me how badly you’d want to fuck me if you could’

Chanyeol swallowed as he stared at the message, feeling the heat all the way up to his ears. Under the sheets, his dick began to show interest in Bee’s idea.

‘You want a picture of me? Any picture?’

‘Please Loey, miss your dick... just the memory of you fucking me is enough to make me want to hump a pillow’

‘If you do, film it for me, would you babe? And hold up’

Chanyeol pushed his sheets out of the way and rolled out of bed. Although he was definitely turned on, he wasn’t fully hard yet and so he decided not to send a full frontal shot.

Instead he put his phone on his work desk, turned on self-timer, and pushed his sweats down his ass to take a shot.

After a few tries he had a somewhat decent one, showing off how lean his body was without it being overdone. Bee would just have to come back for more then.

[Loey sent an [image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EZSdHN7XQAELdUr?format=jpg&name=small)]

‘You’ve got a great ass but so do I’ he sent.

‘Fuck, you’re toned. I could feel that, but it looks just as amazing’

‘Are you humping that pillow yet?’

‘Perhaps. Are you going to show me more?’

‘That depends’

‘On what?’

‘On how much pleading you are willing to do’

Chanyeol had a hand on himself now, slowly stroking, keeping the touch light and anything but urgent. If they were going to play around it might be a while, he didn’t want to get there too soon.

‘Please, Loey, please. I’d get on my knees for you, suck you real good. I want to see that cock, taste that cock, breathe that cock’

The words did precisely what they were supposed to do: make Chanyeol want exactly that.

‘I’d be your 24/7 hole, your cock warmer and cum dump. I’d be anything you’d want me to be, please show me. Please, I’ll be so good’

Chanyeol cursed as his hips involuntarily snapped, the want to fuck the ring of his fingers growing with every incoming message.

‘I can still feel you thrusting into me if I focus hard enough but I haven’t seen you, how is that fair?’

Hissing in frustration, Chanyeol let go of himself and pulled his underwear back over his hips.

He would give in to Bee’s request, but he wouldn’t give away everything just yet. A teaser to match all the teasing that was in Bee’s messages.

‘Alright, you’ve done well. I will send another picture.’

‘Meant all of it, Loey, all’

‘Fuck’

[Loey sent an [image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EZSdIM8WkAANIq2?format=jpg&name=small)]

‘Loey loeyloeysloey so pretty. Who knew you’d be as much of a tease as me’

‘It’s exactly because you are too, you know that’

‘Maybe soon I’ll be courageous enough not to tease so I’ll get a proper picture in return’

‘Mmm do that and I’ll give you everything your heart desires’

‘Can’t make promises that big, Loey’

‘I can do anything I want Bee. Anything’

—

Monday evening, post work. Chanyeol was watching netflix in bed, his empty take out boxes on his bedside table.

Bee had been quiet for a few hours now, needing to be in a meeting of sorts, and Chanyeol had actually been allowed to leave early for once.

He was already bored out of his mind, with nothing there that spiked his interest, and in his boredom he found himself going to pornhub.

Clicking on to the gay category, he scrolled down the videos in search of something that would remind him of Bee. There was a lot of different stuff on there, but nothing really reminded him of Bee, not until he searched for ‘cute twinks’.

He settled on a video of a guy with a similar body type as Bee, but with slightly slimmer legs and no piercings.

The guy was stretching himself open to take the dildo that lay next to him, fingers prettily scissoring his hole and circling the rim, and Chanyeol pushed his sweats down his ass and sat back to watch.

He stroked himself each time the guy’s fingers would disappear into his pussy, and while he did, he tried to imagine this was Bee he was looking at.  
  
When the boy finally got to the point where he was ready for the dildo, Chanyeol’s phone made a sound that pulled him right out of the video.

With one hand still on himself, he reached for it. He didn’t even pause the video as he unlocked it and opened his messages, listening to the moaning in the background while he read.

As he had hoped for, it was Bee who had texted him again, and instead of a cute hello, Bee opened with something way sexier. It was almost as if he knew Chanyeol was watching porn.

‘Just got back from work. Do I look sexy wearing my shirt like this? 😋’

[Bee sent an [image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EZSfP1IXsAUgl6M?format=jpg&name=900x900)]

Chanyeol squeezed the hand around his cock as he looked at the roundness of Bee’s ass, the way his shirt crumpled as he pulled it up. Delicious.

Without thinking twice about it, Chanyeol shut his laptop and cut off the sounds of the porn. He didn’t need it now Bee was back.

‘You look sinful. And you’re right on time. Had to resort to porn because I was missing you’

‘Really? Hmm so you’re naked and hard and touching yourself? Couldn’t even wait for the fun to start?’

‘I’d apologise but you were gone forever and there’s only so much a man can take before he loses his mind’

‘Then make me lose mine, Loey. Show me what you’re up to’

Chanyeol felt riled up enough to give in to the request. He pulled his sheets up over his legs, right to his crotch, and used the hand already on himself to shield himself only a little bit this time.

He snapped a few shots, one more covered than the other, and eventually he settled on one that was definitely more revealing than the one he had sent on Sunday.

‘If it helps, I thought about you the entire time’

[Loey sent an [image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EZSfQuSXQAgFh8l?format=jpg&name=small)] 

‘Loey ah, if only you could have heard my gasp. The things I’d do to suck you now. I regret not getting to do that so much.’

‘Gives us reason to meet up again, doesn’t it?’

‘Mhh true, are you still touching yourself?’

‘Yes, are you?’

‘You can bet. And you’re going to make me cum, aren’t you?’

Chanyeol knew he was in for a fun night again, and he smiled as he typed a reply that would only start this all.

‘As many times as you’d like me to, baby’.

—

Tuesday. Lunch time.

Chanyeol had spent the better half of his morning sneakily typing away under his desk, sending messages to Bee whenever he could get away with it.

For a CEO, Bee had plenty of time to answer as long as he wasn’t in a meeting.

Chanyeol didn’t question it. He loved the way they were goofing around, getting to know each other while still sending playful innuendo from time to time.

Around him he felt a tense air, with people that had been whispering about Byun Baekhyun all morning, but Chanyeol wasn’t in the mood to care. He had better things to do than obsess over his crazy boss. Except when lunch time ended, said crazy boss walked by their section with a bright smile on his face and glistening eyes.

He said hello to everyone he passed and even paused right across from Chanyeol’s desk, briefly talking to one of his assistants there.

Chanyeol got to observe him like that, and he did so with narrowed eyes. This time, his expensive sunglasses were up high on his head instead of his nose, but a coffee cup was in his hand as usual.

With the first two buttons of his shirt undone, Baekhyun showed off some skin. It wasn’t unusual for him, as the man hated wearing ties, but what was unusual were the lightly coloured bruises in his neck.

They had mostly faded, but it wasn’t hard to see even now they were a faded yellow that these were the product of a lover kissing his neck. Lovebites, hickeys, whatever you want to call them.

Chanyeol felt his eyebrows slowly rising to his hairline as he thought about Byun fucking Baekhyun getting laid. Was that why he was smiling so much? Had someone fucked him well enough to get rid of the bitterness he usually oozed?

The laughter coming from his boss would suggest so, which was incredible, and for a second Chanyeol forgot all about his phone as he stared at the rare sight that was a happy boss Byun.

The man was back to his phone now, typing while putting the cup to his lips, and as he locked his phone after sending whatever text and went back on his way, Chanyeol’s screen lit up with an incoming message.

Perfect timing. Byun back to his office, Chanyeol back to Bee.

‘Kinda wish I could have you at my work for a quickie. Don’t know why but I keep thinking of our first time’

‘Ahh, the string of beads... to this day I applaud you for that. Like, that took guts’

‘Guess I had a gut feeling you’d be good to me (hah, see what I did there?)’

‘Mmhh, most definitely. I’m glad I picked you that day.’

‘Me too, you big idiot, me too’

—-

By late afternoon, the whispers had turned into loud gossip.

Chanyeol could clearly hear the girl two desks away talking to the girl next to her, listening along as they were discussing the Byun-hickey situation.

“So I heard someone say he’s gay and that he must have slept with someone over the weekend. I mean, when he left here on Friday he was fine, but now...”

Chanyeol didn’t really know whether it shocked him or not, hearing rumours of Baekhyun being gay, and other than that they were clearly only stating facts.

“Yeah. So, I do you think he bottoms or tops? He can be so dominant on the workfloor, but is he the same between the sheets?’

A soft chuckle escaped him, the talk being completely ridiculous to him, and yet his mind took him there. Was Byun a top or a bottom? To him it was clear as day.

Chanyeol had left hickeys on Bee’s neck much the same way, which only made him that much more certain Byun was the same.

Funny how both of them had gotten laid over the weekend. It explained why neither of them had sought out a fight yet this week.

The vibration of his phone against the desk broke off his eavesdropping and shifted his focus to the device. Chanyeol already knew it was Bee even before he picked it up.

‘Oh, look what you made me do. Couldn’t keep my hands off myself not even for 24 hours. Fingering myself at work’

[Bee sent an [image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EZSjRu9XQAEKBDs?format=jpg&name=small)] 

Chanyeol stared at Bee’s pretty hole that now looked so small yet he knew could take a cock his size.

The hand on Bee’s ass that squeezed his own skin did things to Chanyeol he couldn’t use in that moment. He’d have to save it for later, at home where he could properly look at it and do whatever he wanted.

But as he put down his phone again, one stupid little detail stuck with him. It was probably nothing, but it was on his mind anwyay: the background.

Funnily enough the wall behind Bee was exactly the same red as the walls of the bathroom stalls on their office floor. He could go in there, take a nude, and he’d match the picture Bee had sent.

It irked him because all the events of the day that were now coming together in a strange way. The hickeys and the wall were matching, and they _had_ to be coincidences. Yet Chanyeol briefly entertained the idea of Bee being his boss.

He wondered if it was even a possibility, if any of that made sense on their respective timelines, and it did. Crazy enough it did.

If he wanted to, Chanyeol could just pretend the guy he was messaging was his hot-headed boss. That the guy begging him for his cock on the daily was the man treaing him like dirt while at work.

Bee’s job fit, the hickeys fit, the texting fit and now the bathroom fit. Chanyeol would have actually believed it _was_ him, had it not been for the fact that Byun Baekhyun would never ever go to a place like House of Pleasure.

He was too stuck up, too obsessed with his job to risk it by offering his body to random strangers. He didn’t need the money either. It was the one thing that didn’t make sense and it was big enough to call the entire idea ridiculous.

It had to be a crazy coincidence, but a funny one at that. One that even though Chanyeol shook it off, he would always keep at the back of his mind, ready to add new clues if he’d find any.

If only he knew the right clue was right around the corner.

—

By the end of the week, Chanyeol didn’t actually mind going to work anymore.  
  
Whenever he’d have time he’d be texting Bee, either talking bullshit or sending inappropriate messages depending on their moods.  
  
It had made him both more productive in how fast he worked, as well as way happier.  
  
They had agreed upon seeing each other again, although not immediately as Bee had important work coming up. Which was fine, because Chanyeol was a little worried about not being able to pay rent if he was going to see Bee weekly.  
  
But the wish for it to happen again was there, and that was enough to send Chanyeol flying through the week without any hiccups or tantrums.  
  
Apart from one tiny argument about who had been the one to put a file in the wrong place, he hadn’t even been fighting with Byun, which had to be a new record.  
  
Things just felt easier, much more fun too, and with Bee in his life Chanyeol didn’t feel the need to fight Byun Baekhyun just for some attention.  
  
So, with the current peace between their camps, it came as a bit as a surprise when the boss requested him in his office late Friday afternoon.  
  
The assistant that came to fetch him didn’t explain what it was about, just told him Byun wanted to see him and then left again.  
  
Chanyeol sighed in annoyance, sent Bee a quick ‘brb’ text to let him know he would be busy for a bit, and then got up to face the devil himself.  
  
He hoped Byun was still in a good mood. Maybe he had gotten laid again, that would surely help with how badly he’d cuss at Chanyeol.  
  
“Sir, you called for me?” Chanyeol spoke as he stuck his head inside the office, finding Baekhyun at his desk with his phone pressed to his ear.  
  
He was leaning back in his chair, a relaxed smile on his face as he listened to whatever the person on the other end of the line was saying.  
  
“No, no, I don’t want that right now. I want you to get me another appointment just like the last,” Baekhyun said while he waved his hand to tell Chanyeol to get in already.  
  
The taller did, slowly walking to the seat across from Baekhyun and sitting himself down while his boss finished the conversation.  
  
“I already talked to him and he’s agreed, so just make the call and arrange a date. I don’t care for the time, Minseok, as long as it is after working hours.”  
  
Chanyeol’s ear picked up at the mention of a Minseok, attention suddenly on the words Baekhyun was saying as that eerie feeling from earlier that week returned.  
  
“Yes, of course I want the same room. Unless you have a better idea that will keep me anonymous,” Baekhyun clicked his tongue and then looked at Chanyeol with curious eyes.  
  
Maybe he wanted to see if his employee was listening along, if he could make sense of what he was saying, and the more he heard the more Chanyeol felt like he did.  
  
Minseok? A room? Anonymous? Did they know the same Minseok? Did Baekhyun know House of Pleasure?  
  
Minseok had told Chanyeol that Bee was a friend, and when he added that to his list of possible reasons why Bee could be Baekhyun, it was all still a possibility.  
  
Either he was onto something or he was going absolutely insane.  
  
“Alright, let me know once you’ve called,” Baekhyun ended his talk, by now very aware that Chanyeol seemed to indeed be listening along, “talk to you later.”  
  
He lingered for another second as Minseok said his own goodbyes, and then he dropped his phone on the desk, sighed and raised his fingers to rub at his temples.  
  
Gone was the sweet Baekhyun that had talked on the phone and back was boss Byun, asshole of the century.  
  
“Park, you are the bane of my existence,” Byun threw at him, sounding tired and frustrated with his mood having shifted at once.  
  
So, no good fuck then?  
  
The words immediately riled Chanyeol up, even though he tried to hold back, and any thoughts of Minseok were forgotten as curiosity made place for anger.  
  
Baekhyun went on, though.  
  
“I hired you because I know you’re good, but lately you’ve been making so many mistakes,” Baekhyun began his scolding, the way he always did, hands folded atop his desk.  
  
“And yet... yet one of my oldest partners has requested you to be involved in this new project.”  
  
This was a definite change to the regular downpour of shit he’d get, and it made Chanyeol raise an eyebrow in surprise. It was hardly believable, hearing this coming from Baekhyun’s mouth.  
  
“It means you’ll have to join me in some meetings and we’ll have to be in the same room more often, which pains me, but for the company I’ll do it,” Baekhyun sighed again, sounding more tired than annoyed by now.  
  
“Do I have any say in this at all, Sir?” Chanyeol asked when Byun appeared to be done explaining. He wanted to refuse, wanted to say all kinds of unacceptable things all fuelled by his anger.  
  
“No, unless you want to lose your job because I’m this close,” he held up two fingers with virtually no space in between them, “to kicking you out on the street.”  
  
Chanyeol hummed, his hands balling into fists as he felt livid. Byun was most irritating when he threatened with firing Chanyeol, especially because he never actually did anything about it.  
  
They were always empty threats, but they made Chanyeol feel like he was playing Russian Roulette. Shooting blanks but knowing it could most definitely be a bullet next time.  
  
“Can I make a suggestion, Sir?” he spat out, his anger still hot like lava in his veins.  
  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes but hummed as he raised his coffee to his lips, no longer listening as he knew exactly what kind of comment Park was going to make.  
  
But it never came, because the words died down in Chanyeol’s throat the second his eyes caught sight of three simple letters on the side of the coffee cup.  
  
A tiny name scribbled in black ink that had everything suddenly falling into place.  
  
Minseok, the bathroom stall, the hickey...  
  
B e e.  
  
Chanyeol felt the blood drain from his face, his heart dropping to his feet, and in his ears Bee’s moans rang loud and clear as if he was hearing them right then and there.  
  
Too much. Too unsure, still. Chanyeol couldn’t believe his own thoughts, and so all he managed was to squeak out a, “nevermind,” before he got up and excused himself.  
  
To Byun he must still look angry, but Chanyeol no longer was. He was frozen in shock, his feet carrying him back to his own desk without his mind registering even a step of it.  
  
When he sat down in his chair, he didn’t move for a good few minutes, until one of his coworkers asked him if he was okay, after which he snapped out of it.  
  
With a small apologetic smile on his face, he shrugged his shoulders and offered a weak sounding, “yeah, just... Byun.”  
  
His coworker chuckled and turned back to his own work, amused more than anything, “man, the way you two always bicker... I don’t get it. It’s almost like you’ve got this love-hate relationship.”  
  
Chanyeol decided not to answer. Instead he grabbed his phone, unlocked it and found he had a new message from Bee.  
  
‘God, the office gets me so frustrated sometimes. I wish you could take care of me when I get like this.’  
  
Finding it only more of a confirmation of the revelation he had just had, Chanyeol began scrolling to find any arguments that proved his theory to be wrong.  
  
But the more he read of their conversations, the more he realised how well it fit for Baekhyun to be Bee.  
  
The way he had begged for dirty talk, which had happened to be the same night he had lost a big sum of money. How much more demanding he had been whenever he had finished a long and tiring conference call.  
  
Everything added up. But it couldn’t be, right? What were the chances of this actually happening? Not zero, no, but slim.  
  
Dropping his phone again, Chanyeol began to panic about what to do. Should he confront his boss? But wouldn’t that be ridiculous, and not to mention very pointless?  
  
Of course Byun would deny it, whether it was actually him or not. Chanyeol had no proof, it was his word against Byun’s. He’d lose.  
  
Baekhyun would laugh at Chanyeol and then fire him simply for asking. Besides, he’d be outing that he had been to such a place himself, which could be ammunition for his boss.  
  
The risk of being wrong was still too high to do anything about the situation. It appeared that all he could do right now was wait.  
  
But then his phone started buzzing, screen lighting up and displaying the name ‘Minseok’, and that risk decreased to zero.  
  
Chanyeol knew before he answered that he was right about everything. It was just too big of a coincidence for Baekhyun to have told Minseok to set up a meeting and then for Minseok to be calling him minutes later.  
  
Bee was Baekhyun. Baekhyun was Bee. He had to be.  
  
“Hey, Chanyeol! I just talked to Bee and he would really like to see you again. In fact, he booked the room this time, which means you’re not paying. I know it’s kind of weird, but I guess you just have a magic cock,” Minseok laughed.  
  
But this wasn’t a laughing matter. This was Byun Baekhyun, his bastard of a boss. He had gone to Minseok’s trying to forget the man, but instead he had ended up fucking him.  
  
And fucking him again, and loving it so much that he would do it a thousand more times. Bee was incredible and so unlike Byun that Chanyeol didn’t know what to think.  
  
He wanted to say yes, he wanted to forget he knew and go so he could ruin Baekhyun the way he wanted to so badly, but he couldn’t. Not without a confrontation first.  
  
“I see,” Chanyeol said, picking his words carefully, “I must say I enjoyed my time too, but I- don’t want to meet again.”  
  
He didn’t expect the words to hurt so much when he said them, but they did, and that was reason for him to worry. He liked Bee too much. Which meant that, holy hell, he liked Baekhyun.  
  
“You... don’t? Oh,” Minseok sounded equally as disappointed as Chanyeol felt, and with good reason, “but I thought you were texting and stuff, what changed?”  
  
“I just...” Chanyeol’s chest hurt when he spoke, but he said the words anyway, “got bored.”  
  
“Oh,” Minseok repeated, as if Chanyeol had actually turned him down instead of Bee, “I see. Okay, I’ll tell him things are done.”  
  
“Yeah, sorry Minseok,” Chanyeol ended up saying, “but I had a good time, so thank you, for running a business like that.”  
  
“No problem, glad we could be of service,” Minseok said in his most professional tone of voice, and Chanyeol felt so bad about this, but he had to do it.  
  
If Bee was indeed Baekhyun, and if he was as into him as his messages would suggest, then Chanyeol would see it in his behaviour.  
  
“Bye, Chanyeol,” Minseok greeted him one final time before the call ended, and Chanyeol knew that if Bee was Baekhyun, then right now he was living in the calm before the storm.  
  
He should be getting back to work while he still could, but he knew it would be impossible. His eyes kept going towards Baekhyun’s office, waiting for some kind of reaction, but nothing came. Not for a long time.  
  
Slowly but surely, as time passed, the office started to empty out. It was the same as any other day, all the workers around him leaving before him, not even batting an eye because they knew Chanyeol was expected to stay.  
  
Except today Chanyeol didn’t enjoy the silence that came with having the floor to himself. Because it was too silent. Too quiet for his thoughts.  
  
For half an hour now, he had been trying to find the courage to get up and go to Baekhyun’s office. To step in there and call him Bee, watch him react.  
  
But he didn’t actually find that courage until a loud crashing sound came from his boss’s office, followed shortly by the ‘ding’ of an incoming message on his phone.  
  
‘Why couldn’t you just have told me over text? Now I have to hear from Minseok? Really?’  
  
Ah, so Minseok had finally called to tell him about Chanyeol’s decision then.  
  
Chanyeol’s neck instantly felt hot as his pulse picked up, his abdomen curling with the knowing thought that he had him now. He had him right where he wanted him.  
  
He stood up and kept his phone in hand while he began to make his way to Byun’s office, reading every incoming message on the way there.  
  
‘You’re bored? Only yesterday you were begging to see me again, telling me every dirty little thing you’d do. What changed?’  
  
By now, Chanyeol’s mouth had gone dry. Bee was still typing when he reached his boss’s office, and when he peeked in through the glass he saw how Baekhyun was furiously typing away on his phone.  
  
‘I thought we had something. I’ve never thought that with anyone. And now you’re telling me I am a fool?’  
  
The typing of another message stopped when Chanyeol opened the door to Byun’s office, and Baekhyun all but jumped when he realised he was no longer alone.  
  
When he looked up at Chanyeol, the man saw fire in those eyes. An anger that ran deep, a sadness that brought a wrinkle in his forehead.  
  
The emotions stayed there for a moment as he acknowledged Chanyeol’s presence, and then he smoothed them out, making himself look perfectly fine. Chanyeol wondered how much of boss Byun was actually a facade.  
  
“Sir, are you alright? I heard-“ he began, giving his boss a reason as to why he had entered his office.  
  
“I’m fine, Park, now leave me alone,” Baekhyun bit back, but rather than leaving, Chanyeol stepped further inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
When he faced his boss again he was met with questioning eyes, but Chanyeol didn’t speak as he slowly rounded the desk to where Baekhyun was seated.  
  
His boss stood up when that happened, clearly not liking how dominant Chanyeol presented himself in this small space. It was unusual for both.  
  
Because this was Baekhyun’s territory, his place to rule and Chanyeol’s to obey, but it wasn’t right now. Not now they were Bee and Loey.  
  
Chanyeol kept going until he almost had Baekhyun trapped against the desk, which was the exact moment his boss let out a warning sounding, “Park.”  
  
But Chanyeol shook his head, inched even closer, and although Baekhyun clearly wanted to fight it, he couldn’t keep the upper hand.  
  
He shrunk in on himself, leaning back against the desk with his hands by his side for support, and Chanyeol stopped like that, close enough to touch but far enough to properly take in Baekhyun’s face as he spoke.  
  
“Hi, Bee.”  
  
The way Baekhyun’s eyes flashed were enough on an answer, but he feigned ignorance at first. Maybe it was because he hadn’t realised that Chanyeol was Loey yet, or maybe it was the fear of having been found out.  
  
“What?” Baekhyun asked, his rapid rambling making it very clear he was lying, “I don’t know what you’re on about but it’s highly disrespectful to use this kind of nickname on your boss.”  
  
“Why?” Chanyeol asked, “you were the one that picked it. You put it on your cup, you told me to call you that, so why is it disrespectful?”  
  
He placed his hands next to Baekhyun’s, eyes locking with the smaller’s, and he knew he had given himself away but it was okay because so had Baekhyun.  
  
The small gasp that left the man’s lips were familiar and hit home in a way Chanyeol couldn’t have predicted it to.  
  
It awakened a hunger in him, the hunger he always felt for Bee, but it was strange too because this time it was Baekhyun in front of him.  
  
The man who loved to kick him to the ground at any given opportunity. The man he loved to fight with also happened to be the man he wanted to love.  
  
“Park, I’m not saying this another time... I don’t know what you’re-“  
  
Getting impatient with the lack of confession, Chanyeol took more control of the situation and got his hands on Baekhyun.  
  
His fingers easily found the buttons of his boss’s shirt, and by the time Baekhyun realised what was happening, Chanyeol had already popped the first two.  
  
Steady hands pushed at Chanyeol’s arms, but quickly found the push was too weak to do much, and he cried out while he struggled, “Park, stop that, I’ll sue you for this.”  
  
But Chanyeol didn’t stop. He popped another one as he explained, “don’t worry, I won’t do anything. It’s just an easy check, Bee. If you really don’t know what I’m talking about then-“  
  
Once he had undone the fourth too, Baekhyun’s shirt could be opened enough to show off his chest, and when Chanyeol pushed aside the fabric, his boss stopped struggling because he knew he had lost.  
  
There, pierced through each nipple, he saw the cute barbell piercings he had only felt with his lips and fingers before.  
  
The pink hearts on either side, keeping the piercing in place, looked stunning against Baekhyun’s skin and brought out that soft side of him. It was undoubtedly him. He was Bee.  
  
“Don’t you get it yet?” Chanyeol asked, sounding a little breathless and a lot incredulous.  
  
He let go of Baekhyun, but the boy made no move to cover himself up. He had to know it was over, that he had been recognized, and Chanyeol watched the wheels rotating in his mind as he tried to figure out how Chanyeol could have found out.  
  
“I’m not bored, I’m pissed,” Chanyeol threw at him next, “because during the day you walk around here humiliating me in front of everyone, yet at night you beg me to make you come.”  
  
Understanding flashed in Baekhyun’s eyes, and his lips parted to say something but Chanyeol wouldn’t let him.  
  
“You would fire me at any given chance, but then cry on my cock about how good I make you feel. What is it, Bee? Pick a side.”  
  
He was loud, loud enough to be heard had anyone else still been at work, but they were alone. All alone.  
  
“Loey,” Baekhyun spoke as if he felt relieved, as if finding out Chanyeol was Loey was a good thing. Had he forgotten how much he hated Chanyeol? Wasn’t this the worst possible thing that could be happening to him?  
  
“Fuck, I want to go out there and let the entire floor know that their boss is actually a big cock lover. Better yet, I could show them, too,” Chanyeol threatened, “in fact I should, looking at the way you’ve been treating me.”  
  
Suddenly the entire atmosphere changed. His words brought out the exact reaction he had first expected, that of a panicked Byun Baekhyun.  
  
“Loey, please, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun’s eyes were wide instantly and his hands grabbed a hold of the taller’s shirt as fear took over, “don’t- you can’t-“  
  
He was stuttering, the thought of being exposed terrifying him. Chanyeol understood as much, because it could ruin the CEO. It could bring down all he had worked to achieve, which was probably why he had been at House of Pleasure to begin with. He needed to be discreet about his sexlife.  
  
Chanyeol would never actually do such a horrible thing as to expose him, he wasn’t that malicious, but it felt good that for once he was the one holding the gun instead of having it pointed at himself.  
  
“Or I could be ‘the idiot’ again that sends the wrong files to your partners, and oops, in slips a screenshot of you talking dirty to me,” Chanyeol went on.  
  
Baekhyun fell to his knees in front of him at this, his hands still in Chanyeol’s shirt, and he was pleading now, “please, don’t, I’m begging you. Chanyeol.”  
  
Chanyeol felt his heart ache at the sound of his voice, at the desperation in it, and suddenly he couldn’t find it in himself to act this way anymore.  
  
Baekhyun may have been great at making his life a hell at work, but Bee had given him so much in that he couldn’t do anything to hurt him.  
  
“What do you want?” Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol kept silent, his head tilting back as he wondered out loud.  
  
Then his hands reached for Chanyeol’s belt, which he unclasped and pulled out of its loops with fair ease. “Want me to suck you off? Let you fuck me whenever you please? Make a whore out of me, is that it?”  
  
Right as his fingers went for the button of Chanyeol’s dress pants, the taller grabbed a hold of his wrists and tugged him back up to his feet.  
  
Baekhyun stumbled as he straightened, and Chanyeol used his imbalance to push him back against the desk, keeping him there and holding him still.  
  
“I’m not some fucking scumbag piece of shit that would blackmail you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol told him, “I’m not like you, I don’t put people in their place with threats... unless it is what they want.”  
  
He watched Baekhyun swallow, eyes averted, and when he stayed quiet, Chanyeol asked the question he had been dying to ask for as long as he had worked under Byun.  
  
“Just tell me why you hate me. Tell me why I bother you so much and I’ll let you go so we can forget all about this.”  
  
At least part of his words had triggered something in Baekhyun, because his eyes widened as if to say Chanyeol was wrong to say that.  
  
“I- Chanyeol,” he argued, but nothing followed and so the taller leaned in closer, his hand on Baekhyun’s wrist tightening to show how much he wanted an answer.  
  
“I don’t hate you-“ came first, to which Chanyeol immediately spat back, anger spiking, “bullshit, Byun. I want the truth, not some made up shit to flatter me.”  
  
But Baekhyun shook his head, “I’m not lying. I really don’t hate you. Okay, maybe a little, but not for the reason you’d expect.”  
  
Chanyeol watched him swallow and look away, his voice going small as he continued without pause, “I’m terrible at this job. I hate being a CEO, but my father insisted on me taking over the company. And you, you’re good at this even with the occasional fuck up... fuck ups that may or may not have partially been my fault sometimes.”  
  
The way Baekhyun was speaking made it Chanyeol didn’t doubt the honesty of his words, even though it sounded absolutely ridiculous to hear anything positive about himself coming from Baekhyun’s mouth.  
  
“You’d be the perfect CEO, smart and handsome and I envied you for all of it. It was just easier to hate on you than admit the fact that I- I was magnetized to you.”  
  
Chanyeol couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips, “you were _magnetized_ to me?”  
  
Baekhyun gave a quick nod, his eyes still averted, and the difference between this Byun and the one Chanyeol dealt with at any other given time, was like day and night.  
  
“My desk has the perfect view of yours, you see, and sometimes I sit here just feeling enchanted by your smile. Or I’d watch the way your forehead would crinkle while you’re extremely focused on your work. I’m so used to it that by now I know you leave your desk at ten a.m sharp to get coffee and when-“  
  
The words were cut off abruptly, as something inside Chanyeol’s chest had made him feel so choked up that the only way out of feeling this way was by kissing Baekhyun.  
  
His boss returned the kiss as if he had expected it to come, and it was rushed and filled with emotions neither of them could properly place. Emotions that had been building up between Bee and Loey.  
  
Baekhyun’s armd curled around Chanyeol’s waist almost instantly, and the move pulled the taller in closer until their bodies bumped together.  
  
The smaller pushed himself back then, until he was properly sitting on his desk with his legs spread so Chanyeol could stand between them. They kissed like that, hungry mouths still fighting a war but without words.  
  
Chanyeol couldn’t believe he had found himself in this situation. Kissing his boss like it was the only thing that mattered in this world. But he was Bee, and that was almost enough to forget how he was Baekhyun too.  
  
Feeling up his thighs made the taller remember his time with Bee, the way his skin felt and how wonderful they had been together.  
  
He remembered Bee on top of him, fucking himself on his cock, sweat dripping on Chanyeol’s chest from how much he had been working for it.  
  
Chanyeol had held on to his thighs, feeling the muscles move underneath his fingers, until Bee had grown too tired to move and he had taken over for him.  
  
All of that had been Baekhyun, and Chanyeol should be upset by this but he was not. In fact, he was relieved. Because both times he had been with Bee, he had been thinking of Baekhyun, too.  
  
Having been the reason he needed stress relief was only part of it. The other side of things was that he secretly loved the fights he had with Baekhyun.  
  
The idea of getting fired never really scared him, not enough to not give back as much as Baekhyun did.  
  
He liked having someone that challenged him. It was part of what made his work fun, and he honestly couldn’t imagine working for someone else.  
  
Chanyeol didn’t hate that Baekhyun was Bee, in fact, he quite liked it. To have his boss kissing him this desperately, hands tugging his shirt out of his pants, it was thrilling.  
  
He wasn’t going to let Byun play him any more, though, which was why he pulled those hands away from him and broke off their kiss just to make one thing very clear.  
  
“I said I‘m not bored but pissed, and I still am,” Chanyeol told the smaller, which made Baekhyun immediately scramble for more apologies, but the taller wouldn’t hear them.  
  
He let go of Baekhyun’s hands in favour of undoing the rest of the buttons of his shirt, and when the smaller noticed, he went quiet again.  
  
Baekhyun let him push the shirt off his shoulders, revealing his chest and arms, and Chanyeol swallowed as he finally got to see all of him.  
  
Having Baekhyun on his hands and knees, having him in the dark, they had robbed him of this view. Of a toned chest and soft stomach, of the gorgeous sight that were Bee’s pierced nipples.  
  
Chanyeol didn’t care they were at the office, that most walls were made of glass. He leaned in and kissed Baekhyun’s shoulder, down his collarbone to his left nipple.  
  
Baekhyun gasped as he felt a tongue against the metal and his skin, and again there was no doubt in Chanyeol’s mind anymore that he was Bee. He’d recognise those tiny sounds anywhere.  
  
Hands held onto Chanyeol’s shoulders as Baekhyun arched his back, chest pushed up into the touch.  
  
When Chanyeol got to sucking on the little hearts, getting them to move, he drew a soft moan from the man’s lips.  
  
It got Chanyeol to lean away, not wanting the smaller to get too comfortable too soon, and when their eyes met he saw an insecure Byun Baekhyun for the first time in his life.  
  
His cheeks were flushed, his lips already red and raw, and he looked at Chanyeol like he was scared the taller was going to turn on him any second now.  
  
Licking his lips, Chanyeol stopped touching Baekhyun altogether and moved his hands to the front of his pants.  
  
As he undid the button, Baekhyun’s eyes dropped and understanding flashed on his face.  
  
“I like the offer you made before,” Chanyeol told him, remembering how this was something Bee had wanted to do for a few days now.  
  
Within seconds, Baekhyun was off the desk and back on his knees on the ground, switching places with him as Chanyeol leaned back against the desk.  
  
His fingers hooked inside Chanyeol’s underwear, impatient and persistent, and this time the smaller spoke without sounding apologetic, “I’ve been wanting to see you so bad.”  
  
He wasn’t talking about Chanyeol himself, he was talking about the man’s cock.  
  
“You feel so good but I wanted to see, not from a picture, but for real,” what made the words ring true was the fact that he was being so slow at undressing him.  
  
It was the anticipation of getting that request granted that made Baekhyun linger just a little bit longer. A little, because as expected he grew impatient quickly.  
  
When he finally tugged the pants down Chanyeol’s thighs, the taller was already growing hard.  
  
The view he had of Byun Baekhyun on his knees for him, those beautiful pink lips wet with his spit as long eyelashes fanned against his cheekbones, was like a wet dream come true.  
  
Surprisingly, Baekhyun’s touch wasn’t in any way hesitant, his fingers curling around Loey’s length with confidence. This he knew how to do, and it showed.  
  
From the pace to how he tightened his hold on each upstroke, Baekhyun showed how experienced he was at getting someone hard for him.  
  
The moment he dipped down to add his tongue to it, Chanyeol forgot all about their talk and cleared his mind until his only thought was how badly he wanted to thrust into Baekhyun’s mouth.  
  
The smaller went slow, first letting the crown of Loey’s cock linger on his tongue before he closed his lips around it and got him even wetter.  
  
By the time he got to sucking, Chanyeol’s chest was already rising and falling rapidly on every in- and exhale. There had been plenty of build up to get him this riled up, all he wanted was more.  
  
His fingers tangled in Baekhyun’s hair, much alike to how Bee always had his in Loey’s, and the change made him chuckle inwardly.  
  
But his hand on Baekhyun’s head was sign enough that he wanted more, and instantly the smaller took him in further.  
  
His throat closed up as he almost gagged, but when he repeated it he did better. He took Chanyeol’s cock in deep, setting a lovely pace, and before long a second hand found his hair.  
  
“Fuck,” Chanyeol cursed, eyes closed and head tilted back a little, “the way I’d fuck you now if I had the stuff for it.”  
  
Baekhyun moaned around him and then bopped off, releasing Chanyeol’s cock with a soft ‘pop’.  
  
“I have stuff,” he breathed out raggedy, “and I’ll let you. If you promise me one thing.”  
  
Chanyeol used the hands in Baekhyun’s hair to guide him up, letting go only when the smaller got back up on his feet, “promise you what?”  
  
He couldn’t find any ulterior motives in Baekhyun’s eyes when they stared at each other. There was nothing there that told him he was being asked this to get played by his boss in the future. It was a genuine request coming from Bee, the boy he was outside of work.  
  
“Promise you won’t tell anyone. Swear this will stay between us and I’ll let you do whatever you want,” Baekhyun’s voice didn’t waver once and his jaw was set while his eyes stayed focused.  
  
He was asking for Bee to remain private, for Chanyeol not to go through with his empty threats, and he should have known better than to believe those, but he still believed a part of Chanyeol had meant it.  
  
“Bee,” the taller told him, hand coming up to cup his cheek, “I wasn’t serious. I would _never_ do that to you, are you crazy I-“  
  
Chanyeol paused as he noticed Baekhyun was unbuttoning his own pants this time, and his words trailed off right as the smaller pushed the fabric down his ass.  
  
Unlike him, Bee wasn’t wearing any underwear, and Chanyeol was at a loss for words when his boss stepped around him and bent himself over on the desk.  
  
“In my bag. Front right section, there’s a tiny bottle of lube,” he said, voice strong and determined, and Chanyeol finally unfroze and made it over to where Baekhyun’s large working bag stood.  
  
“My wallet is in there somewhere too. For- for a condom,” Baekhyun’s breathing was off, and when Chanyeol looked back, bottle of lube in hand, he found the boy with one hand arched around himself already.  
  
He rushed to find the wallet and fish out the condom in there, because the last thing he wanted was for Baekhyun to start this without him.  
  
Luckily the most important stuff was easiest to reach, and he was back by his side only moments later.  
  
Dropping the two items on the desk, Chanyeol allowed himself to watch as Baekhyun lay down face first, his stomach pressed to the wooden desk.  
  
His ass jutted out perfectly, hips slightly tilted so he could touch himself better, and Loey watched as Bee pushed one finger back into his pussy.  
  
It was a mesmerizing sight, one he’d want to properly take in one day, but not today.  
  
He stood there at his boss’s desk, pants straining against his upper thighs and cock hard and curved against his belly, and all he wanted was to make this dirty fantasy a reality.  
  
He uncapped the lube and smeared his fingers with it, hoping it would be enough because he surely wouldn’t be patient enough to go in for it a second time.  
  
Then, slapping Baekhyun’s hand away, he handled the smaller’s body until he was perfectly positioned. Hand on Bee’s hip, fingers at his entrance.  
  
He made sure to spread enough lube around the rim before he began working him open, movements quick and needy the way this entire thing felt.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind, neither did he seem to be in pain. He simply took all that Chanyeol had to give him, and once the taller pulled back in order to get the condom, he didn’t splutter and ask for more.  
  
He stayed still, hands on the desk with fingers spread, holding on as he once again waited so beautifully for Chanyeol to take him.  
  
It was so like the Bee he knew, but so Baekhyun too, and in that moment as Chanyeol ligned himself up, it was as if the two were merging into one. The best of both combined.  
  
There was no needy pushing back once Chanyeol pressed the head of his cock to his hole, no begging words. Baekhyun knew he didn’t need to do any of that to get what he wanted.  
  
He was irresistible, and the fact that he seemed to be aware of this was way sexier than it should be. It was the last straw for Chanyeol, his restraint gone.  
  
They both gasped when the top finally entered him, him because of how tight Baekhyun was while the smaller did because of the way his hips slammed into the wood.  
  
His entire upper body arched as Chanyeol pulled back and then thrust in again, sliding deeper each time and pushing Baekhyun harder against the desk.  
  
It took merely a minute before the boy was moaning, the sounds reverberating on the wood, and Chanyeol let his hips snap faster and faster.  
  
He had dreamt of this moment, of telling Baekhyun off and fucking him bent over his desk, but reality was better than any dream. Because fucking Baekhyun was so good.  
  
Chanyeol noticed the spots in the bottom’s neck, bruises that he had left there. The same ones that had first raised his suspicions about Bee’s identity, and in a moment of impulsiveness he grabbed a hold of Baekhyun’s shoulder and pulled him up.  
  
The tightness around his cock grew, but without any room to do more than rock his hips, the feeling wasn’t enough to make him come just yet.  
  
However, the hold he had on him put Baekhyun’s neck on display, and Chanyeol got his mouth on him to suck the same marks into his skin a second time around.  
  
“Do you know,” he breathed, “how much you got people talking... about those bruises... in your neck?”  
  
Moan after moan dripped from his boss’s lips, all short and sweet, and Chanyeol knew it meant he wasn’t there yet although he sure as hell was enjoying himself.  
  
The cry that followed as Chanyeol’s cock left his pussy was all the more sign of it, and Baekhyun turned to see what was wrong, why he was left empty.  
  
“Lie down,” Chanyeol ordered his own fucking boss, shoving papers and a pencil tray aside to make more room, “on your back.”  
  
Baekhyun looked a little dazed, as if the words took forever to reach him, but when they did he slowly sat himself down on his desk, bare ass on the wood, and he slowly let his upper body go down.  
  
Along with it, Chanyeol all but tore the pants off his legs, pulling it inside out and throwing it aside. Then, with his hands free again, he pushed Baekhyun’s legs up to his chest, until the bottom’s ankles were at his ass.  
  
Then, one by one, he lifted them over his shoulders, remembering how Bee had sounded when Chanyeol had taken him like this, and only then did he fuck back into his pussy.  
  
Baekhyun actually cursed when Chanyeol’s thrusts turned that much rougher now he had the space to move, the grip on his thighs making it he shifted on the desk with every push and pull.  
  
He looked beautiful like that, with his mouth permanently opened and unfiltered sounds pouring out every other second.  
  
“Look at you,” Chanyeol groaned, “getting fucked on your own desk by one of your employees. Out in the open, where anyone could see...”  
  
Bee got a hand on himself, jerking along to Chanyeol’s pace, and the taller allowed him to. With the way he was holding on to Baekhyun, he wouldn’t be able to get him there himself.  
  
“Anyone could hear your moans, could come and look at the commotion and find you here crying on my dick,” Chanyeol’s entire chest and neck were hot, the idea he was painting affecting him too.  
  
He watched Baekhyun’s body move, from the hand on his little cock to his arched back and perky nipples. The veins in his neck that showed the exertion he was being put through.  
  
“Fuck, god,” he breathed. Red lips slick with spit, swollen from blowing Chanyeol and biting at them. And eyes closed as he tried to chase his orgasm.  
  
He was a delight to look at, and Chanyeol briefly wondered if finding out had actually been the best possible thing that could have happened to them.  
  
Either way it wasn’t the worst, because right now he had both Bee and Baekhyun the way he had wished to have them. Fully visible, on top of Byun’s desk, with the bottom moaning for him.  
  
Even though they had only been together twice, Chanyeol spotted the telltale signs of a Bee close to orgasm, and he slammed his hips harder and never averted his eyes as he wanted to watch it happen.  
  
When Baekhyun came, after a loud inhale and another stocked moan, his eyes were closed and mouth open. It was Chanyeol’s name that fell from his lips in that moment of bliss, and the taller knew there was no going back for him. It had been all that was needed to claim him fully.  
  
Hearing his name on Baekhyun’s delirious tongue was all he needed to lose his own composure, hips stilling as he came so hard he could feel it in every muscle of his body.  
  
He groaned as Baekhyun continued to clench around him, drawing every last bit of cum from him as he rode out his orgasm in slow smooth rolls of his hips.  
  
When he stilled, when both of them did, the world finally slowed down for a little.  
  
Neither spoke while they took a moment to let the lingering of their pleasure settle. It was only once he felt his skin cooled to to point of shivering that he slowly helped Baekhyun get his legs off his shoulders.  
  
His boss winced as Chanyeol pulled out of him, but he remained completely still while the taller got rid off the condom and did up his pants again.  
  
It was only then, when he had made himself look somewhat presentable again, that Chanyeol realised the smaller was too sore to move himself. Sitting up wouldn’t be pleasant on this hard wooden desk, and so the taller did the only thing he could think of.  
  
“Hold on to my neck,” he ordered as he got one arm under the smaller’s legs while the other sneaked under his armpit.  
  
With a bit of his help, Chanyeol managed to lift Baekhyun from the desk, and he carried him in his arms until he could sit down in one of the lounge chairs  
  
He tried to help him straighten, but Baekhyun stayed curled up against him.  
  
His arms held on tightly to Chanyeol’s neck, as if he didn’t want to let go, and the taller whispered to him, “Baekhyun...”  
  
To which the smaller replied with an unsure, yet needy, “will you leave me now?”  
  
Chanyeol was a little startled by the question, uncertain whether Baekhyun meant leaving in that very moment or leaving forever.  
  
Was he asking if this was the final time they’d be together? Because Chanyeol knew what he wanted. He knew, but what was it that Baekhyun wanted?  
  
“Is that what you want me to do?” Chanyeol asked, his arms still around Baekhyun’s naked body.  
  
It was hard to remember this man was his boss and that he had the power to fire Chanyeol if he wanted to, when all he could see when Baekhyun looked at him was a soft boy needing to be loved.  
  
He was quiet for so long that Chanyeol wondered if he was going to get an answer at all, but then he swallowed and whispered a barely-there, “no.”  
  
“Then I won’t,” Chanyeol promised easily, letting a small smile break through in the hopes of reassuring Baekhyun.  
  
The confusion he was met with was so unlike the confidence Bee usually held, as did boss Byun, but for once he felt like he was actually looking at Baekhyun instead of either of his alter egos.  
  
The raw, real Baekhyun that was scared of getting hurt more than anything else in this world. The one who held up a shield to keep anyone out, just so they couldn’t hurt him.  
  
“Really?” He asked, sounding so disbelieving that Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle.  
  
“Fuck, I thought that was clear when I kissed you once you rambled on and on about why you hate-love me,” he told Baekhyun, “are you crazy? I’ve never been with anyone quite as spectacular as you. Why would I give that up?”  
  
Baekhyun blinked, unable to answer, and that settled it then. The had reached a mutual understanding, at least one that was enough to end the uncertainty right now.  
  
All there was left to do now was kiss him some more, and maybe after that he could take him home.  
  
Chanyeol used his index finger to trace Baekhyun’s jaw and tilt it up, making it possible for him to press their lips together, and the smaller melted into it instantly.  
  
As if he had cast his worries aside, fully opening up for the first time. It reminded Chanyeol of the soft making out they had done in the dark room after their first round, when Bee had carefully kissed him in a way that had made Chanyeol’s heart skip.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t have to pretend anymore, and although Chanyeol was sure he was still scared, there was relief in the man’s kisses too. Relief to finally be himself.  
  
—  
  
An hour later, Chanyeol left the office with a flustered looking Baekhyun that was now fully dressed again.  
  
His hand was tucked safely into Chanyeol’s, hidden between their bodies as they huddled outside together, into the parking lot to get to a car.  
  
“Mine,” Baekhyun called as Chanyeol tried to drag him along to where his was parked. The bossy side of Baekhyun was popping out, because he actually used his strength to resist to it.  
  
It made Chanyeol chuckle, and he gave in way too easily, not really caring about it, “fine.”  
  
Baekhyun’s car was admittedly a way better choice than Chanyeol’s, and there was no doubt in mind that the man’s place was way fancier too. Yet to Chanyeol it didn’t mind where they went, as long as they were together.  
  
With Baekhyun behind the wheel, which was incredibly sexy - to his surprise, Chanyeol was left with too much time on his hands to think about everything.  
  
Mostly he stared at Baekhyun in wonder from the corners of his eyes, thinking of how surreal it was that they were in this situation.  
  
The fact that the odds of Bee being Baekhyun had been so low, yet it was exactly what had happened, made him believe this was fate playing its part.  
  
Chanyeol honestly felt as if he had won the lottery of love without even consciously having participated. Because he’d won both the crazy sexy that was Bee as well as the defiance that was boss Byun.  
  
It all came together in Baekhyun, who appeared to be equal parts of both, a man who had been hidden away behind too many different personalities.  
  
Having been the one to unlock that was incredible, and Chanyeol couldn’t quite believe it yet.  
  
Baekhyun parked the car then, the sudden stop in movement waking Chanyeol up, and before he could even look at the house, he had a lapful of Byun.  
  
The kiss the smaller went in for was off at first, as Baekhyun was struggling with all that car in between them, but they found a way to make it work.  
  
They kissed until Baekhyun became giggly, his smiles cutting off their liplock, and his hands played with the collar of Chanyeol’s shirt, “I cannot believe this is real.”  
  
“That makes two of us,” the other replied, corner of his mouth pulling up at Baekhyun smile, which he now knew was linked to him.  
  
He’d seen it around the office all week, and it was all there for Loey, for Chanyeol.  
  
“Take me inside, Bee,” he whispered, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun’s face as he heard the request.  
  
The way he bit his lower lip on a smile, understanding what Chanyeol wanted, was so extremely sexy that he almost made up his mind about leaving the car.  
  
“Alright then, mister, let’s take the party inside.”  
  
—  
  
“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked right as the taller pressed a kiss to his wet shoulder, his hands on the smaller’s stomach as they stood back to chest.  
  
Water was pouring down over both of them, the rain showerhead rinsing the sweat off their bodies after another heated session in Baekhyun’s bedroom.  
  
“Yes?” he replied in between kissing Baekhyun’s skin, his hands wandering up and down from time to time.  
  
It made the smaller chuckle cutely, but there was seriousness in his voice as he spoke, “you do believe me now, don’t you?”  
  
“Believe you?” Chanyeol asked before he twirled the smaller around, wanting to see him while he talked.  
  
“Yes, believe me when I say I don’t hate you,” Baekhyun said, his arms curling around Chanyeol’s waist so he could rest his head against his chest.  
  
“I do,” Chanyeol promised with a kiss to his hair.  
  
“And believe me when I say you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time?” Baekhyun went on, his head tilting back now so he could kiss Chanyeol’s chin while he waited for an answer.  
  
“I do,” the taller said again, his face tilting forward to meet Baekhyun’s, and as their noses brushed he asked for the same, “believe me, too?”  
  
“Believe what?” the smaller whispered, their lips mere inches apart, the tension high as electric currents were shooting through both of their bodies.  
  
“Believe I’m the one for you,” Chanyeol spoke the words directly against Baekhyun’s lips.  
  
What followed was a sweet kiss, with the both of them smiling into it, and Chanyeol somehow didn’t feel worried anymore about this working out.  
  
They’d fallen into it so easily, taking it minute by minute and being open and honest now that the big secret was out, and Chanyeol was sure that if they’d just keep trying, they’d figure everything out.  
  
—  
  
In the morning, Chanyeol woke up alone to the sound of a ringing phone.  
  
He groaned, annoyed with how it always seemed to be phones waking him up lately, even on the weekends, but when he sat up he found it wasn’t his own that was ringing.  
  
Crawling through Baekhyun’s massive bed, he got to the other end of it, snatching the man’s phone off the nightstand to shut it up.  
  
When he turned it over in his hands, however, the screen showed ‘Minseok hyung’ was calling.  
  
Chuckling at that, Chanyeol answered the phone while simultaneously getting to his feet, “yeah hello, Chanyeol speaking.”  
  
“Ch-Chanyeol? Wait, but I dialed Bee’s number, right? Wait...” Chanyeol heard him pause, probably taking the phone from his ear to check the screen, and then he was back, “what the fuck?!”  
  
Chanyeol chuckled as he went for the door, not even bothering to get dressed first. He wanted to find Baekhyun so he could pass on this call to him, but not before confusing Minseok some more.  
  
“Wait, you mean to say this is Bee’s phone? Minseok, this is my boss’s phone! Do you mean to say Bee is my boss? Byun Baekhyun?” He replied, feigning shock.  
  
On the other end of the line he heard nothing but silence, and he must have sounded believable because nothing but a stutter came through on the call.  
  
Chanyeol walked into Baekhyun’s kitchen, seeing the man standing at the counter working on some breakfast, “hear this Baek, Minseok here says you’re Bee? As in the Bee I’ve been sleeping with?!”  
  
He put the phone on speaker right as he reached Baekhyun, wanting to hear more while still being able to wrap an arm around the smaller.  
  
“Oh no, I guess that means my cover’s blown. You’re absolutely right but... does that mean you’re L-Loey?” Baekhyun’s words sounded so ridiculous that Minseok finally caught on to their joking, and he cursed as he realized.  
  
“Fuck, I hate you guys! I was so scared I had fucked up, what the hell,” the usually-well-mannered man cursed.  
  
Baekhyun laughed, then giggled as Chanyeol kissed his neck, and Minseok made a disgusted sound on the other end of the line, “but wait, what the hell happened?”  
  
“Well, Chanyeol was a hell of a lot smarter than me and figured out I was Bee. His boss of all people was the one he had been sleeping with,” Baekhyun chuckled, “so we talked some, fucked some, talked some more and then fucked some more and now we’re here.”  
  
Chanyeol rubbed at Baekhyun’s stomach under his shirt, fingers inching up towards a nipple while he pressed his crotch to the smaller’s ass.  
  
“Holy shit, so is that why he called things off? Because he knew who you were?” Minseok asked then, to which Chanyeol replied instantly.  
  
“Yeah, pretty much. Wanted to get a rise out of Byun to confirm my suspicions. Worked out well enough,” he hummed as he went back to kissing Baekhyun’s neck, fingers having found one of the piercings he so adored.  
  
Baekhyun was pushing his own ass back while still talking to Minseok, his body arching into the touch without submitting to it fully.  
  
“I don’t think you’ll be seeing us around anymore, Minseok,” he told his friend, “not as clients anyway.”  
  
“Really now? God that’s so disappointing, you always brought in the most cash,” Minseok countered, which made Baekhyun gasp disbelievingly.  
  
“Uh, yeah, only because I never asked for any of the money. Don’t make it sound like I was there all the time, you’re on speaker you idiot,” the smaller threw back.  
  
“Ah, sorry, Chanyeol,” Minseok apologized, which the taller only hummed to as he was too busy sucking another hickey into Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
  
“Anyway, so what are you two now then?” Minseok asked, the playful tone now mostly gone as he asked a serious question. One they hadn’t really discussed yet.  
  
Both stayed silent for a moment, contemplating their answers, but then Baekhyun opened his mouth, “we’re figuring it out. But whatever we are, we’re good. He came home with me on Friday and we haven’t left the house since.”  
  
“Please tell me you’ve got enough supplies, Baekhyun, oh my god. I know you, I’m sure the fucking overpowers the talking,” Minseok laughed, and before Baekhyun could reply it was Chanyeol who threw in an, “what can we say? Actions speak louder than words.”  
  
“Considering we started out using no words at all, we’re doing way better,” Baekhyun added to that, his voice soft and honest, and Chanyeol hummed in agreement.  
  
His hands were back to wandering, one staying on Baekhyun’s chest as the other slid down to cup him through his underwear.  
  
“Okay,” the smaller brought out, definitely affected now, and he cleared his throat before he continued, “gotta go, Min. Chanyeol is naked and hard and trying to ride my ass so excuse us. Talk to you later.”  
  
He hung up before Minseok could utter as much as a goodbye, and after throwing his phone away on the counter, he turned around in Chanyeol’s arms and kissed him.  
  
There was an urgency to it, as if he had really been restraining himself, and Chanyeol loved that. He loved so many things about the smaller already.  
  
“Lift,” with just a word, Baekhyun got him to do as he wanted, which was getting lifted up on the countertop so he could kiss the taller without strain.  
  
His hands were on his own shirt the moment he was seated, and even before he had properly gotten it over his head, Chanyeol’s mouth was attacking his chest.  
  
He would never get tired of the way the metal moved through Baekhyun’s skin as he tugged on it, how good it made his nipples look and how playing with them drove the smaller insane with desire.  
  
Fingers tugged on his hair, demanding him back up for more kisses, and when Chanyeol provided and sucked on Baekhyun’s lip, the smaller groaned into his mouth.  
  
“God, I know it’s only been two days, but I hope you’ll never leave again,” it was such a bold statement, but it wasn’t sexy the way Bee would say it. Neither was it bossy in the way Byun would. It was Baekhyun, completely Baekhyun, and Chanyeol gasped quietly.  
  
He broke their kiss to breathe, watched Baekhyun’s dilated pupils and his strawberry lips, and as he reveled in the happiness he felt in his chest, he breathed out the most honest,  
  
“Then I guess I’ll stay.”

  
  
✨ The End ✨


End file.
